A Gentle Kind of Love
by BadBoyLover
Summary: CHAPTER 29 UP FINALLY! There is a student at Hogwarts in love with Snape. How will they deal with it? Was it meant to be?
1. Return to Hogwarts

**

A Gentle Kind of Love 

**

[AN: Okay, here it is. Nothing in the Harry Potter universe belongs to me, it all belongs to the genius who is JKR. This is my first multi-chapter fic, so bare with me. If you like Snape you should like this fic. Not a Snape/Hermione fic!]

I knew it as soon as I walked into Hogwart's Great Hall and raised my eyes to the staff table at the head of the room. I had known it even five years before when I had been a first year. I realized he saw me staring as he looked back at me and lowered his fingers from his chin.

I was in love with Snape.

I sighed as I took a seat at the Gryffindor Table, and reflected on the why's and how's of this revelation.

It had started during my first year, when he came into Potions and made his "Bottle fame, brew glory…" speech. He had been intimidating but sexy at the same time. He was mysterious and dark looking and I found myself wanting to know him and solve the mystery.

I had always been a straight A student at regular schools, and at Hogwarts it was no different. I was muggle-born and had no previous knowledge of magic of the wizarding world. Yet I excelled in classes and performing spells. I had learned it all from books.

Professor Snape thought I was a showoff, he was constantly ridiculing me. He made fun of me in class, called on others when I knew the answer, and gave me impossible questions. 

It got worse when he discovered my weakness- broom riding. Not long after the whole school found out I had failed flying lessons, the Potion's Master brought it up in class. The Slytherin's were relentless. 

He made me so mad and depressed sometimes that I would not eat for days in order to stay away from him in the Great Hall. Even back then I longed to see him when we were apart.

Of course, the next year he found a new student to harass. But he still made fun of me. He'd laugh when the first years would ask why I didn't fly of play Quidditch. Yet in class I was top student, I even did some activities in front of the class.

Then in year five he went away. No one said where, but I have a suspicion it had something to do with You-Know-Who. For the next three months, Dumbledore taught us Potions. My grades began to drop, while others' grades went up. Maybe the reason for it was because I spent class time wondering if Snape was hurt or dead. What if he never came back? But he did come back. And there was a lecture about the importance of my grades. I didn't let them drop again. 

All summer I wondered about my feelings. Why do I miss him? Why, if he is so mean and cold to me, can I not wait to see him? And now I knew why and it made sense._ I love Snape_, I thought, looking quickly away from him for fear he'd read my thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another year of this. Another year of children and teaching. Another year of hell.

Severus Snape watched from his position at the staff table as the previous years students came into the Great Hall. He just sneered when the other Professors tried to talk to him.

He did not hate his job. Oh no, he loved potions and being able to share his knowledge and passion of them with the students. But oh how he hated the students! They had no passion for learning. All they cared about was being able to do magic and playing games and eating candy. 

He also despised having to act like a coldhearted, unfeeling bastard to everyone but those in his own house. He had to show favoritism to the Slytherins and hate the Gryffindor. That was the way it had to be so that the Dead Eaters wouldn't find out he was a spy. But all he wanted to do was teach potions and help Dumbledore.

And then she returned. His little know-it-all Gryffindor. How he tired of pretending to hate her. How he wanted just to be nice to her and find out how wonderful her mind really was. 

She reminded him of a young Severus Snape._ She's just like I was in school,_ he thought,_ only I was a pureblood and she is not. Therefore, I must hate her so I do not rouse Voldemort's suspicions._

He looked down at her once again only to realize she was staring back at me openly. She quickly looked away when their eyes met, but he had seen something. Some flicker of emotion-what was it?- had been in those blue eyes.

He sighed as he watched her sit at the Gryffindor Table with her friends. He must have imagined it. She hated him for all of the ridicule he had put her through the past five years, and she had a right to. That was just how it had to be.

TBC 

AN: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Please, review, let me know what you think. If you enjoyed it there will be more to come. If not, I'm sorry to have wasted your time. Please review!!!! 


	2. Sharing the Secret

**

A Gentle Kind of Love

**

**

Chapter 2: Sharing the Secret

**

[AN: Nothing in the HP universe belongs to me; it belongs to the genius who is JKR. Sara and Tabby are mine, however. The plot is mine also. As I've said before, this is not a Snape/Hermione fic. Although I love them together, I thought I'd create my own character instead. That said, lets move onto the story!]

"…and so I told him I couldn't date him!" my friend, and fellow Gryffindor, Sara was saying. "Where were you just now?" She asked when she saw I wasn't listening. 

My face turned red._ Maybe I could tell her_, I thought,_ she would understand._ Sara had always liked Snape. Not as much as I like him, but she didn't hate him like the rest of the students. "No where," I mumbled.

After the Sorting ceremony and the feast, we went to our dorm. The other students stayed in the Common Room to meet the new first years. 

I told her we had to talk and that it was important. Then before I continued I told her she had to stay calm and not alert the others. She just sat down on her bed, directly across from my own, and waited for me to continue.

"God, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this!" I hugged my light brown teddy bear to my chest, as I often do when I am upset. Francis, my turtle, seemed to sense my distress and crawled over to nibble my toe. Sir William, my cat and familiar, jumped in my lap and began to purr.

"It can't be that bad!" Sara replied, laughing at my animals' antics. 

_Oh, but it is_, I thought. "I'm in love with Snape." I said very seriously so that she would know I wasn't kidding around.

At first all she did was stare at me and then she said, "It figures. You guys are always after each other. I mean, have you seen all the hearts you drew on last years Potion scrolls? And he's always making fun of you. That's what guys do when they like you, even if Snape does it to everyone else, but he does it especially nicer to you."

"It is? He does?" I asked anxiously. _Maybe he does like me… _"Wait, you don't think this is so very wrong? I mean, it's Snape!" 

Sara's cat, Chaplin, jumped onto her bed at that moment and demanded attention. She absently stroked his fur as she replied, "Snape is not that bad. I mean, yeah, he's mean and crabby to everyone and has that evil villain look. But he's not evil, he works for the good side. He must have a soft, nicer side. And he's not as old as he looks."

"This is horrible!" I whined and flopped backwards on my bed, so that I could stare out the window. The stars in the sky were shining brightly and I could almost imagine them laughing at me. "What am I gonna do?"

"Look at it this way," Sara always tried to look on the bright side. "At least you're not in love with Dumbledore!"

There was an oomph! sound as I threw my bear at her head and she fell to the floor.

TBC 

[AN: That's the end of the chapter! I'm not sure how to write Severus' thoughts, so I don't know if I'm going to. Review and let me know what you think!!!] 


	3. No Escaping

**

A Gentle Kind of Love

**

**

Chapter 3: No Escaping

**

[AN: Nothing in the HP universe is mine! Tabby, Sara, and the plot are however. I'm so happy that you guys like this story so far! It makes me want to write more. On with Snape's side of the story…]

Snape's POV

I spent the rest of the time in the Great Hall trying to avoid thinking about her. I kept my eyes on my plate to avoid looking at her. But I could not eat and I certainly could not stop my thoughts from straying to her. 

I was so angry and annoyed with myself for acting like a teenager, as if I couldn't control my hormones! As soon as I had put up the appearance of eating I escaped down to my dungeons. 

My quarters seemed to have a chill about them that I had never noticed before. I lit a fire in the fireplace, but it did nothing to help. I sat down in the overstuffed leather chair in front of it and realized it was the chill of loneliness. Because as soon as I let my thoughts turn to her the chill vanished.

Why? That is the question I keep asking myself. Why does it have to be her? Why does it have to happen now? Why is this happening to me? After all those years of being on my own and not needed anyone, I suddenly needed this one girl. Why?

I sink back in the chair and remember. When she first came to Hogwarts she was no one special. She walked into the Great Hall with her head down and stood apart from the others. No one made a move to talk to her. Then McGonagall had called "Arnold, Tabitha" to be sorted. She had walked up on the stage nervously and was sorted into Gryffindor. 

Later in class I found out that she was something special. She was intelligent and eager to learn. Finally I had found a child worthy of teaching. The classroom was her element, the place she felt most comfortable. 

Then I had started to tease her. I had to keep up my image for the Slytherin's and the Death Eaters. It pained me to ridicule a great student, but I found myself enjoying it. I was never severely mean. I enjoyed her reaction to me.

Sometimes she never showed up for lunch after a particularly mean encounter and I found my self missing her or feeling ashamed about making her miss lunch. When I went away in her fifth year for a meeting with the Death Eaters her grades dropped and I pretended it was because I was gone. But that simply couldn't be the reason, could it? Even if they had gone back up when I had returned.

And then there was today. She had changed a lot over the summer. Or maybe I had just opened my eyes. I noticed she had filled out rather nicely and her features looked softer. My cheeks burned with heat as I thought about kissing her tiny pink lips and running my hands through her short blonde hair. 

Seeing that look in her eyes certainly did nothing to discourage my feelings. For a moment I thought I had seen something in her eyes I had recognized in my own when I thought of her. But she could never return my feelings. She could never love an old dark wizard like me. 

Love? Yes, I was in love with Tabby. When I finally knew? I couldn't tell you, it feels like I have loved her forever now. I laugh bitterly as I think of my fate.

She's a student and I'm a teacher. That alone would get us both in trouble. I am over twice her age. She deserves to have a man not old enough to be her father. I probably repulse her. I am evil. I have done some very dark things in my past and she is so innocent. I could never corrupt her with my darkness.

But even as I vow to stay away from her, I know that I will break that vow. I cannot simply ignore my love. I will die if I cannot spend sometime near her, even if she never knows. There is no escaping her.

I sigh as I think of ways to get her alone. I could give her detentions, but she does nothing to deserve them. Then I know…I will enlist her to help me with the potion I am making. No one will ever suspect a thing and I will get to be close to her.

With that at ease in my mind, I choose a book from my bookcase and settle in to read. Tomorrow I have Potions with her. That thought is what brings me sweet dreams that leave a bitter taste in my mouth when I awake. But I have her for a little and that's what gets me through.

TBC

[AN: Okay okay. I know Snape got a little out of character in this chapter, but remember, these are his inner most thoughts. Who knows how Severus' mind really works? This is just my opinion. Please review and let me know what you think!] 


	4. Potions and Pretenses

**

A Gentle Kind of Love

**

Chapter 4: Potions and Pretenses

[AN: Nothing in the HP universe is mine! Tabby, Sara, and the plot are however. I'm so happy that you guys like this story so far! Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks to all that reviewed!]

**Tabby's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief when Potions was finally over. Just having Snape in the same room was unnerving. Everything he did made warmth flow through me. The way he seemed to float into the classroom, with his robes billowing. His silky voice when he talked.

I'll probably never be able to think about him normally again, I thought sighing. "I'm so glad Potions is over!" I told Sara on our way out of the dungeons.

"It's a pity you feel that way," I heard a deep silky voice reply from behind. I froze. Professor Snape.

We turned around to face him. I noticed how his cape sifted off his shoulder as he crossed his arms in front of him. He looked stern but not angry. I blushed when he set his cool black eyes on me.

"Oh it's not you Professor, trust me!" Sara was nice enough to say. I felt my face get hotter, and a severe desire to smack her. 

I hugged my books to my chest in an attempt to calm my nerves. "Was there something you wanted, Professor Snape?"

"Yes, actually" He replied "I wanted to ask you if you would assist me on a potion I'm making for Dumbledore. But if you hate Potions that much…"

"No!" I quickly interrupted him, "I'd love to help you." 

He looked startled by my outburst but quickly recovered his smirk. "Alright then, we shall start right away. I'm sure you will not mind missing Flying with Madam Hooch. Come along." And with that he turned and glided back to his desk.

"Potions," Sara muttered as she was leaving. "Yeah, right!"

I took a minute to wonder how Snape knew that I had Flying next. Did he make it a point to know my schedule? That's silly, you chit, I scolded myself, why would Snape want to know your schedule?! Plus, he's a teacher, you ninny, of course he can find out what you have if he needs too.

I shook myself out of my thoughts when Sara bounded out of the room. Walking back into the dungeon classrooms a scaring and, at the same time, exciting thought came to me.

I was alone in the dungeons with Severus Snape.

~~~~

**Snape's POV**

That was easy enough. I just asked her plain and simple. She did not know anything was out of the ordinary. It's just a professor asking his top student to assist him with a project. Nothing was amiss.

Severus' mind was racing as he set up the cauldron and ingredients. Tabby was reading over the instructions for the potion while he set up. She has a lovely voice, he thought, it's so soft yet has an air of self confidence when she is working. 

I shook myself out of my thoughts. They were not appropriate. I needed to concentrate on the task at hand. But I couldn't fully. Having her close was messing with my senses.

Oh for Merlin's Sake! I haven't felt feelings like this since, well, a long time! Why the bloody hell must it be towards a student?!

"Have you got everything, Professor?" Tabby asked me quietly.

"Yes" I replied shortly.

For the next hour we didn't speak as we added ingredients and stirred and waited. It was a tense and uncomfortable silence. Every time I had to reach around her for something she went rigid. I felt the need to start a conversation, but I had no idea what to say. Plus, I didn't want to ruin my mean Potion's Master image.

~~~~~~

**Tabby's POV**

This silence is killing me. I wish he would say something. I wish I knew what to say. What do you say to your Potion's Master? The one whom you have loved for the longest time? The one who hates you and has spent your whole school career making fun of you?

Exactly. Which is why I stayed silent.

After two hours I was headed to my Common Room. Two hours alone with Snape. I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password, "Vanilla Sky".

Sara rushed up to me as soon as I stepped through the portrait hole. "Well? What happened??"

I was quiet until we reached our dorm. We had a separate one for just the two of us. Six Year's have their own private rooms, unless you elect to share. "Nothing happened!" I answered as soon as I shut the door.

"What?" Her face fell, like she was expecting me to come out and say that we had professed our undying love for each other. Yeah, right!

"We worked on the Potion and that was it. We didn't even talk except to read the ingredients. And I feel stupid because every time he'd reach for something near me I'd tense and he'd give me a funny look." I sighed, "It was a disaster!"

I didn't want to think about it anymore, so I worked on my Charms homework and went to bed early. 

TBC

[AN: Okay. What did you think? Review!!! And if you'd like to share any ideas on where the story should go, I'd appreciate it! Thanks!] 


	5. Thoughts

**

A Gentle Kind of Love

**

**

Chapter 5: Thoughts

**

[AN: Nothing in HP belongs to me. Even though I wish the sexy Potions Master was. *sigh* Tabby, Sara, and the plot are, however, and anything else you don't recognize. I'm so glad you all love this fic! It makes me want to keep writing! Thanks to all that have reviewed.]

**Severus' POV**

It had been two week since our time in the dungeons together. A whole two weeks that I spent thinking about how I could have done something or said something to make it more…well, just more. I could have told her how I thought she was an amazing student or how adorable she looked when she concentrated or how much I had wanted to just put my arms around her and smell her soft looking hair. 

Okay, maybe not those last things. They would have been embarrassing and over stepping my teacher bounds. But it was true, she did look adorable when she concentrated, a fire came to her eyes and her brow wrinkled slightly. And I ached to wrap her in my arms and tell her what was in my heart. 

But I didn't do anyone of those things. Instead, I had just been quiet and stern. I sighed. It was for the best, for both of us. She could never love me nor want to be with me. And I could never ask her to give up her young life and dreams to be with an old git. Plus, I would probably be fired from my job at Hogwarts and could no longer spy for Dumbledore.

And then a wonderful opportunity came to spend some time with my angel. Dumbledore called me to his office to ask me to assist her during Christmas break. I accepted of course, but I put on the appearance of doing so reluctantly.

The next day I would have an excuse to see her at the Halloween feast. Plus, I would get to spend a whole two weeks with her away from the other students. 

That night I went to sleep without the help of a potion.

~~~~~~~

**Tabby's POV**

Two weeks have passed since that night in the dungeons with Snape. During the day I have gone to my classes and done my homework. Same old, same old. But as soon as I am along in my room at night I wonder if I could have done or said something to him that night.

That would have been interesting at least. I could have told him how intelligent I thought he was, even if he acted mean and cold hearted to his students. I could have told him that I got a little tingle in my stomach every time he spoke. I could have told him that all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and breathe in his scent.

But I didn't. I chuckle as I think he probably would have had me expelled. Or laughed in my face and called me a "silly girl". I don't think I could have taken either of those things. Although, the latter would have been worse.

Even if he does like me, a slim enough chance, he would probably be fired. And then I wouldn't get to see him at all. No, it was better if I just left it alone, I guess.

So during the Halloween feast I vowed to talk with the guy, Billy, in my house that had showed an interest in me. Maybe I could just forget my feelings and find someone more attainable. 

Once I entered the Great Hall with Sara, I sat down beside Billy and he smiled at me. Sara, I noticed with a smile of my own, had positioned herself so that she could see the Slytherin first year, Draco Malfoy. He was cute and all, but I guess I just go for older guys. I started to plan ways to get them together so that I didn't have to pay attention to Billy. He's a nice guy, don't get me wrong, but maybe that was my problem, maybe he is_ too_ nice.

And then my dark prince came and stole away my thoughts. As Snape strode up to the staff table I wondered why he was late. Maybe he doesn't feel well. But then I noticed that he didn't look sick, in fact he looked almost happy. You could tell by looking at his face. His eyes didn't look so tortured today.

The rest of the feast was filled with my thoughts of him. Then the students started to head back to the Common Rooms. I left the Hall alone so that Sara could corner Draco somehow. 

I felt the air beside me shift and I realized someone was walking along with me. He was quiet until we reached my dormitory stairs. "Not going to spend the night with your friends, Miss Arnold?" he asked scowling.

"I'm too tired," I replied, heading up the stairs. And it was true I was tired emotionally.

Snape turned around to leave, but then he spoke with his back facing me. "Can you assist with Potions tomorrow? I must see Dumbledore about things."

He took my silence as a yes and left with a rustle of his cape. I made it up the stairs and went to my bed to work on homework. Sir William purring at my feet, I wondered what he had to see Dumbledore about.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Potions was a breeze to teach. Madame Hooch was there to keep the class under control, so all I had to do was give out instructions and then complete my own work. It was an easy potion I had done many times and once with Snape as extra credit when my grades dropped. A dreamless sleep potion to put you to sleep and clear your mind. 

The lesson flew by and it was a pleasant atmosphere, as everyone was glad that Snape was absent. Everyone but me. I was still worried about his meeting with Dumbledore.

Then three minutes before class ended, Snape arrived. He told me I did a marvelous job and informed me that Professor McGonagall wanted to see me at lunch. I agreed and went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, my second favorite class.

I didn't see the unidentifiable look on his face as I left. Or the one Hooch was giving him because he had actually been nice to me. 

TBC

[AN: I think this is the best place to stop for now. Please review and let me know what you think so far! The next chapter will be very long, I promise!] 


	6. A Revelation

**

A Gentle Kind of Love

**

**

Chapter 6: A Revelation 

**

[AN: HP universe is not mine! Everything else is. Thanks for reviewing, I'm so glad you guys like this story! This chapter is kind of a sensitive subject for me, so I hope it's not to stupidly written. Enjoy!]

**Tabby's POV**

"Potion's is so much better when you teach!" Sara exclaimed as we walked to lunch from Herbology.

"Yeah, I guess" I sighed, worried about what Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me about. I also wondered when I would get to see Snape again. I hadn't gotten my time with him in Potions today.**[An: Rach this is for you!]** _I should've just jumped him that night in the dungeons and got it over with_, I thought and blushed. "I wish Snape would've been there to see me, though."

"Oh my God!" She looked at me and smiled. "You missed him! I saw how you looked all during class, like someone had taken away your favorite toy. You have got it bad!" She laughed and I glared at her.

"Miss Arnold? May I speak to you a moment?" Professor McGonagall, my Head of House, asked when we entered the Hall.

I nodded and told Sara I would be right in. Instead of going up to her offices, she led me down a corridor off to the right. Snape was waiting at the entrance and we continued when he joined us on our trek.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't recognize this passage. And I wondered why Snape was coming along. What did I do? I wondered even though I knew I had done nothing wrong. At least I hope I hadn't.

"Dumbledore's office," Snape replied curtly. I looked over at him and saw his eyes tick quickly over to and then away from me. I had to almost run to keep up with his long strides and McGonagall's quick steps.

I was relieved when we finally got there and I could sit down. Once we were seated Dumbledore offered us lemon drops before getting to the issue. "Miss Arnold as I'm sure you are aware, you are in first place for Head Girl next year."

He smiled a little at my shocked look. Professor McGonagall looked extremely proud of the fact a Gryffindor would be Head Girl and maybe of me too. Snape just sat sneering as always and I felt a twinge in my gut. Would it be too much to ask that he at least was impressed by my brains? 'Cause I sure didn't have a body to impress him, or anyone for that matter, with. 

"But there is one little problem…" He glanced at Snape before continuing, "The only class you failed—Flying."

I cringed at the mention of the only class I hated, or even disliked. Flying would be my downfall. I would be denied Head Girl just because I wouldn't, couldn't, ride a bloody broom!

Dumbledore continued, "And I speak for all the teachers when I say it would be a shame if you didn't get Head Girl for just that reason." He looked now from McGonagall to Snape. "Therefore, during Christmas Break, which I have no doubt you will be staying for--" I nodded when he paused for affirmation. I lived in America and it was too hard to go home for break. Plus, I always stayed so I could go to the Library and do my homework. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape have agreed to teach you how to fly so you can earn the grade and credit to receive Head Girl."

I was surprised that they would take the time to help me during their only break all year, especially Snape who made it clear he didn't give second chances. Maybe Dumbledore had forced him or something. And I was extremely grateful. 

But I refused, "Thank you for your concern and help, Professors, but I can't do it." I hung my head and felt like crying. What would they think of me now? They probably thought I just didn't care.

"Surely you want Head Girl?" McGonagall asked, sounding astonished. She looked to Dumbledore, who could only frown.

And then came the reaction I had most dreaded. "Surely, Miss Arnold, you are not letting fear keep you from succeeding?" Snape said sarcastically, "Surely you are not refusing our offer to waste our vacation and help you, even after you refused to help yourself?"

I blushed and felt tears stinging my eyes. I really hadn't wanted anyone here to know. It was bad enough everyone at my old school had known. But I had to give them a good reason as to why I was declining their generous offer. I knew they wouldn't have done this for every student.

"No, Professor," I replied still looking at my hands. "That's not all of it."

I could feel their curious looks burning holes in me. I took a deep breath and forced myself to continue. "I can't…physically can't."

Now I brought my head up to meet Snape's unwavering black eyes. I really didn't want to do this. Would he look at me the same once I told him? Would he pity me? God, I couldn't take that. "I didn't want anyone to know, but you deserve the truth."

My gaze traveled back to Dumbledore as I began. I didn't want to see the look in my love's eyes when I confessed this. "Actually, I'm surprised no one noticed. I have cerebral palsy, CP, but just a little bit. It's a Muggle handicap. When I was born my brain was damaged, right at my cerebral cortex."

I heard McGonagall gasp, but I didn't stop. "It's nothing I'm going to die from or anything serious. It affects the way I walk and my balance. I fall a lot, most of the time for no reason. I've done it a couple times, really, but no one said anything, just helped me up."

"The doctor's can't fix it?" McGonagall asked when I finally stopped talking. There was an expression of pity on her face. I knew this would happen.

"I've had seven surgeries to help with lengthening my tendons and so I can walk better, but it can't be cured completely." She came over and slipped an arm around my shoulder and apologized. I could tell she and Dumbledore felt bad for not knowing.

Again I turned to Professor Snape, his reaction being the most important to me. Would he think I was a freak? Would he treat me like a child, a crippled? I desperately wanted him to treat me like a normal girl, woman even.

He didn't say anything at first, so I did. "So you see, Professor? Half of it is fear. I was afraid to lose my balance and fall off the broom."

Finally he answered, in a surprisingly soft voice and without the sneer, "That's not the only reason?" He had leaned forward in his chair and I had a strong urge to tuck a stray hair behind his ear and out of his face for him. 

I jerked a little in my seat. How did he know that wasn't the only reason? I could tell that Dumbledore and McGonagall were thinking along the same lines and wondering why he was being civil, almost nice.

"No, I suppose it's not. I was also afraid everyone would treat me like a freak or pity me if they knew. Like everyone at my old school." I didn't tell them the rest of the reason, it was too private.

"I understand completely, child," Dumbledore finally replied gently. "But that still doesn't solve our first problem." He offered me a Hershey's chocolate kiss and this time I didn't refuse. Chocolate always made me feel better. A kiss from Severus wouldn't hurt either, I thought sadly, knowing that it would never happen. Especially now that he knew.

"I'll try my hardest." I said with a determined voice, "But I still don't think I can do it." 

Getting up to leave, I finished with, "Thank you for all your help, Professors." I stole once more look at Snape before I excited to have lunch. 

TBC 

[AN: That's it! I hope you liked it! Review and let me know! Next chapter: The flying lesson!(At least I hope so!)] 


	7. The Flying Lesson

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

** Chapter 7: The Flying Lesson**

[AN: HP universe not mine. Tabby, Sara, and the plot are. Finally comes the flying lesson! I know some of you were waiting for this part (you know who you are! ?) I want to say a special thanks to Zephyr for the review. I don't have an update list but I might get one if enough people want one. Now that the tough parts out of the way- on with the happy part of the story!]

**Snape's POV**

I couldn't believe it. None of us expected anything like what she had told us. Not even the Headmaster knew, and he knows all that happens in Hogwarts. After she left we all just stood for a moment in silence.

"Oh my god, that poor girl!" Minerva cried with anguish. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Yes I believe she has had a hard life from the way she talked about being called a freak and being pitied." Albus put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But she is a strong young woman. Look how well she handles it. She acts just like a normal girl. She probably doesn't like to be treated any different, either. So I would advise you both to go about it like we originally planned. You will teach her how to fly. And maybe she'll feel better if she succeeds." 

Minerva nodded and left the office dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "How could we not know?" I heard her murmur. 

I was wondering the same thing. How could I claim to love this girl and not even notice that she walks different? Sure, I noticed she didn't walk perfect, but I never imagined anything like this.

"Severus?" Albus' voice broke into my thoughts. "Are you still willing to help?" 

"Of course, Headmaster," I replied absentmindedly. I then said a quick goodbye and went to my dungeons. 

Albus was right; she must be a very strong young woman to carry this load on her shoulders. But why would she not tell anyone? Not even the staff? There was more behind this story and I was going to find out what. Yes, I thought, I will teach her how to fly, no matter what it takes. 

~~~

The day of the Christmas feast finally arrived. This vacation is going to be easier then I first thought. Only one Slytherin is staying for the holidays. Draco Malfoy. The only other thing I'll have to worry about is how he'll treat Tabby. In his first year he had been more than happy to make fun of her for not being able to fly. As was I. But now things were different and I couldn't let him ruin the lessons and hurt her feelings.

I had spent the earlier weeks watching her in the halls and during meals. She did, I now noticed clearly, walk slightly hunched over, bent at the knees with her heals not quite touching the floor. And I cannot figure out why I had not noticed before.

I made my way down to the Great Hall. When she came in she looked flushed and I wondered what was wrong. Afterwards, the students all left for the Hogwarts' Express and only a few were left. Draco, Tabby and her friend Sara, three Hufflepuffs, and two Ravenclaws.

Then they left for their dorms as well, but I would see Tabby tomorrow. It would have been a perfect opportunity to talk with her if McGonagall wasn't going to be there. Oh well, I thought with a smirk, maybe I can find a way to get rid of her.

~~~

**Tabby's POV** On the way to the Christmas Feast an idea came to me. Draco was staying for the holiday, why I had no idea. Sara was also staying because she lives in America as well. I don't understand why we don't have a magic school in America. I guess we're just stupid. 

Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad we have to come to Europe for school. I love their accents. But I regress. Back to Draco and Sara. Now would be a perfect time for them to get together. None of the other Slytherins are going to be about. Maybe he'll be civil without people to impress.

"Hey, Sara," I poked her just as we came out of the portrait hole. 

"Huh?" She jolted out of her own thoughts.

I grinned evilly. "This holiday's the perfect opportunity to snog Draco."

She blushed but quickly recovered. "You're right, Tab," It was her turn to grin. "But if I snog Draco you have to snog Snape! You'll have plenty of time, what with him teaching you how to fly and all!"

"That's n-not fair!" I stammered turning red, just as we entered the Great Hall, "McGonagall will be there!"

She just laughed and sat down to eat. 

~~~

The feast went by fast and soon all the students that were leaving had left. I told Sara I would see her later and went to the library. Tonight was my last night of peace. Tomorrow would be a nightmare. I couldn't fly. I knew that. And now I'd have to screw up in front of Snape.

I knew that the teachers were very upset. Of course they hadn't noticed! I'm a witch right? I know how to do stuff. A small glamour hid most of the problem. Not all, like the falling down and the pain, but no one had noticed. But that was useless now, every one would soon know. The teachers couldn't keep anything secret at Hogwarts for long.

When I finally found some books I had yet to read, I hauled them up to my dorm and relaxed. Sara was writing something and then went to the owlery, so we were quiet. Before I knew it the sun was shining once more through the window.

My lessons would begin in a few hours.

~~~

Stepping out of the prefects bath, I towel dried my hair out of habit. Some times doing things the Muggle way was comforting. It was familiar and gave me something to keep my mind busy.

Since it was a holiday, the students were free to wear what the wanted. I chose to wear Muggle clothes today. I looked better in jeans and a shirt anyway. So I put on my favorite pair of jeans and a soft purple sweater. Next came a touch of makeup. Then I brushed out my hair and put it back in clips. As I looked in the mirror I realized I actually looked pretty today.

My thoughts were confirmed when Brad, one of the Ravenclaws that had stayed, told me I looked nice today. Even without the glamour no one said anything. Breakfast was casual, most of the students were still in bed anyway. Including Sara. 

As I sat down at the table, I looked to the staff table. Snape wasn't here, I noticed. My nerves calmed a little, I wouldn't have to face him for another hour. Professor McGonagall wasn't around either. Probably still getting ready for my lesson. 

The other teachers must have been told about the meeting with Dumbledore because some were staring at me and whispering to their neighbors. Madam Hooch, back from camp, was looking pitying. While Flintwick and Hagrid were talking and glancing at me. 

It was a funny site to see them together. A giant, rough looking grounds keeper and a dwarf-sized, sweet looking professor. I giggled through my uneasiness. Then Dumbledore noticed my gaze and gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged back at him, there was nothing he could do to stop the whispers and looks.

I quickly finished my coffee and blueberry muffin and left for the Quidditch pitch. 

~~~

**Snape's POV**

I woke quickly and went to bathe. It was two hours until Tabitha's lesson. I would have to skip breakfast. Getting ready would take a while.

I knew I shouldn't make a big deal of this, but I was. This is my chance to show her that I'm not just a cold-hearted bastard. I could be nice and understanding. I would show her I didn't care about her problem. I would show her that she was beautiful and perfect.

I scrubbed my hair furiously about three times and then realizing it was not going to come clean, used a spell to make it less greasy. Next I gave my teeth a good scrubbing and put on some clean robes. No reason to wear any thing else. I think I look good in black.

Finally I was presentable. And after a quick cup of coffee, I made my way to the Quidditch pitch. On the way I picked up Minerva and three brooms. We wanted to be able to save her should things go wrong. 

She gave me a funny look as soon as she saw me. "You actually look human for once, Severus. What's the occasion?" She laughed.

I just glared at her and kept walking. But inside I was grinning. If Minerva thought I looked okay, surely Tabitha would. 

~~~

** Tabby's POV **

Snape looks good today! That was the first thought that popped into my head. Of course, he always looked good, but today he looked even better. And when I saw his look I was glad I had taken extra care to be pretty today. 

I think his eyes actually got bigger before he controlled his features. I smiled and said, "Good morning, Professors." 

Minerva smiled and hugged me once again. I swear she had tears in her eyes when she finally let go. "We can help you," she said. "You don't have to keep things from us."

She looked at Snape and he replied, "Yes, Miss Arnold. You needn't keep secrets from the staff. We are very understanding about most things."

"Thank you for this," I said and looked at the ground. "But it's probably just a waste of time."

"Nonsense." I looked up surprised. Snape had just assured me, without any of his usual attitude. He was stern, of course, but not being nasty. I smiled at him. I knew he wasn't that bad.

Then with nothing left to do but get started, McGonagall held out a broom for me. I hesitated but after a minute I took it and laid it to the right of me. I followed her instructions and gave a forceful "Up!"

The broom snapped up into my hand and I stumbled a little at the impact. Snape made a move toward me but I held up my other hand. "I'm okay." I was embarrassed, screwing up already.

"Alright?" I nodded and McGonagall continued. "Okay then. Now for the hard part." I groaned. "Mount the broom and grip it tightly…"

It was just too much. I burst out laughing. That had sounded so…so wrong coming from her. But then again I was a pervert. I apologized at her put off look. "I'm sorry!" Still giggling, "But that was, well, that sure didn't sound like anything to do with flying!"

She looked angry for another minute but then she flushed. I heard a strangled sound and turned to look at Professor Snape. Then I did a double take. I swear he was trying not to laugh. And then he surprised me even farther, "She's right you know, that does not sound good! And think, Madam Hooch says that to all the first years!" This time he did laugh.

I was amazed. Professor Snape was acting, well, normal. But it was vacation. Maybe even Snape relaxed on his time off.

After a few minutes we all calmed down and McGonagall said, "Alright, lets try this again."

Finally I was straddling the broom. It was only when she gave me the instructions to lift off that I realized what I was about to do and freaked. "I can't!" I yelled and backed away from the broom, terror taking over.

McGonagall tried to come to me, but when I backed away farther she stopped and said, "Now, Miss Arnold, your okay. You don't know you can't until you try." She was trying to sooth me, but it just upset me more.

"Yes, yes I do!" I had started crying and the tears were stinging my eyes. "I can't do it! I'll fall! Everyone will laugh!"

During my hysteria, Snape had come up behind me and now he talked in a low voice. "Miss Arnold, it's alright. Calm down, child, please. We cannot make you fly, not if you don't want to. But we will not let you get hurt."

The tone in his voice was very soothing and I found myself relaxing. He put his hand on my shoulder and I shivered. Not from revulsion but because the contact sent little flashes of warmth up my spine. He must have taken it the wrong way, however, because he back up and withdrew his hand.

"Shall we try again?" He asked in a voice more hard then before. I wanted to tell him what he did to me, but I couldn't. Especially with McGonagall not two feet away.

I nodded and shakily mounted the broom again. This time I leaned forward and tightened my grip on the handle, ready to kick off.

"Now, just a slight push of the feet and you can hover a little bit off the ground." I did as instructed. However, after a minute I got scared and came back down.

"That was good. It was a start. Breathe for a minute and then we'll go higher."

I must have looked scared because McGonagall stepped in and assured me nothing bad would happen. So a couple minutes later I tried again. This time wasn't so great.

It started out fine, but when I tried to go higher I pulled up too fast. I jerked forward trying to keep my balance and the broom went down, really fast. "Pull up!" I heard McGonagall scream.

By the time I straightened myself and the broom, I was really high in the air. "You did it!" McGonagall shouted from below. I tried to look down and I freaked again. 

I screamed as I fell backwards off of the broom. I had started a twenty foot drop. All thoughts left my head except one, I'm going to die!

TBC!

[AN: *big evil grin* Here seemed like a good place to stop…but don't worry I am posting another chapter! I couldn't do that to you guys! Or myself actually…Review please! I write better when I know you like it!] 


	8. Kisses and Evil

**

A Gentle Kind of Love

**

**

Chapter 8: Kisses and Evil

**

[AN: *grin* Told you I couldn't leave it there! Whatever will happen to our Tabby??]

**Severus' POV**

One minute I was gazing up at Tabitha sitting on the broom looking shaken but proud. The next minute she was falling to the ground. 

I didn't have time to think. I yelled her name and grabbed a broom. What if I couldn't make it in time? I shot into the air and under Tabitha's falling body. Soon my arms were around her, but the impact knocked me off of my own broom and we fell the rest of the way down in a tangle of limbs. 

I made it so I would absorb most of the sock from hitting the ground. Pain shoots through my body. Vaguely I register McGonagall running off to get help. I am dazed and struggle to clear my head.

One thought comes through the fog. She smells like strawberries. 

I shake my head to clear it and untangled her from my legs so I can stand. She wasn't hurt, not that I could see, but she was unconscious. Probably a combination of shock and fear.

Just as I am picking her up to carry her to the infirmary, Poppy and Albus come running out, looking very concerned. "Severus!" Minerva yells when she sees I am up. "You shouldn't have moved! You could have been hurt!"

"I'm fine!" I say weakly and glance down at Tabitha. "She's unconscious. Probably from shock and fear more than the fall. She landed on me."

Albus takes her from my arms and they suddenly feel empty and cold. I follow them to the infirmary. Albus lays her on one bed and Poppy makes me lay on the one next to her. She gives me a potion that heals me quickly. I only had a couple bruises and a scrape on my back. 

Then she gives Tabitha a Pepper-Up potion that wakes her. Once they see she is safe, Albus and Minerva leave us to rest. Minerva saying she is going to get Sara and tell her what happened. Albus smiles at us before he leaves. 

After Poppy is done fussing over Tabitha she too leaves the room. I am alone with my love and I feel the need to comfort her. But I don't know what to say.

~~~

**Tabby's POV**

I wake in the infirmary with three concerned faces above me. After a moment my confusion passes and I remember what happened. "Snape?" I try to say, but nothing comes out.

Then Dumbledore and McGonagall leave to tell Sara and I am alone. Or at least I thought I was. "Miss Arnold?" It is whispered, as if he is afraid to break the silence.

"Professor Snape?" I ask and this time it comes out as a croaking noise. 

"Are you alright, Miss Arnold?" He asks, and I think I actually hear concern in his voice.

"Yes, I think so," I answer in no more than a whisper. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"You fell and I tried to catch you. Instead, we both fell." I could hear him sitting up and soon his face came into view. "And, yes, I'm fine. Poppy works wonders."

"I'm sorry." I feel horrible that we are here and that I hurt him. I'm also sorry that I messed up. He must hate me now.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He tries to reassure me. But it doesn't help. I bury my head in my hands and cry.

He hesitates a moment, probably not used to crying women, and then he sits on my bed and slips an arm around me. I bury my face in his robes, glad for the contact. Through my tears I almost smile, he smells good. Like leather and spice. And his hands are strong and warm on my shoulders and my back.

Then before I know what is happening I lift my head off his chest and he is staring down at me. The next thing I know our lips met in a searing kiss. I am unsure at first, not having any experience what so ever, but then I relax and kiss him back with so much passion he gasps against my mouth. 

After a moment I pull back, not sure if this should be happening. He is my teacher, even if I did love him and want this, this is wrong and we could get caught. 

I risk a look at him once more. He is flushed and breathing funny. "Professor?" I ask, a little breathless myself. 

"I-" He cleared his throat, "I am glad you are alright, Miss Arnold, but I really must go now. I have things to do." And with that he stood up and strode out of the room.

I stare after him for a long time. And first I am angry and then sad. He can't just kiss me and then walk away! That's so mean and not at all the way it's supposed to go! Then…oh God, what have I done! Now he'll never speak to me again. The kiss was probably so terrible that he has to go barf or something, he did look sick. 

If Sara hadn't come in at that minute I would have started to cry again. 

~~~

**Snape's POV**

I can't think, hell, I can't breathe. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Oh Merlin!

My face feels hot. My whole body is on fire. How did she do this to me?

Maybe it's because you haven't had a woman in years, you stupid git! And no wonder! Look at your self, you can't even handle one little kiss without almost blowing up!

"Severus where are you going? You should be resting?" I hear Minerva shout as they pass me in the corridor.

I'm not sure if I gave a reply or not. I just wanted to be in my dungeons and have a moment of peace to figure this out. Of course that was too much to ask.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in my Potion's classroom looking like he owned the place. I paused at the door before making myself known, catching my breath and gathering my thoughts. My problems would once again be put on hold for someone else's.

"Mister Malfoy?" I finally asked in a cold voice. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh yes, sir." The sir being stressed to the point it wasn't said in respect. I sneered at him and he backed off a little. "My father wishes to speak with you. Something about that little Mudblood you're teaching to fly." He smirked and I wanted to rip his head off.

Mudblood! I'll show him Mudblood! She could out wit him any day! She was better with magics then he and he came from pure blood! 

I took a deep breath to maintain my sneer and control my outrage. "All right. Thank you, Mister Malfoy." And with that he left the dungeons almost swaggering.

Reluctantly I went to my fireplace and soon the head of Lucius Malfoy was staring back at me. "You wanted to see me, Lucius?" I said in a cool voice. I hated him so much, but in a few seconds I would hate him more.

"Yes. Hello, Severus. I don't have much time so I'll get straight to the point. We need a person in all the houses to help our cause," "We" meaning the Death Eaters. "And my son has informed me that you have a close relationship with a Mudblood girl-"

"Get to the point, Lucius." I almost growled. But I knew what was coming. 

He just laughed. "I need you to convince her to become one of us, so that we will have a spy close to Potter."

"I can't," I replied coolly, even though I fell apart inside. If I did make her a Death Eater she would hate me and end up succumbing to the dark. If I disobeyed Lucius and the others they would kill me and then kill her just for fun.

"Sure you can," Lucius was now grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I'll bet you could convince her of anything if you tried hard enough."

I just stood glaring at him so he said his goodbyes and cut the connection. He knew I would do my task, I had no choice.

Or did I? I had to see Albus right now. Once again forgetting earlier, I took off in the direction of the Headmaster's offices.

TBC 

[AN: I know, I know! Lame plot twist. Couldn't help it, it just came out. I felt like I had to do something with this story. How'd I do with Sev and Tabby? Was it okay, too much, or not enough? Please review and let me know how you like it! I'm open to suggestions!]


	9. Confrontations

[AN: Hey! I'm soooooo sorry it's been like forever since I've updated but the story was not going anywhere and I totally Mary Sued it. Thanks to my last reviewer, Azreale Salazar, I have a newfound confidence and a plan for my story. At least a better one then before. Let me know, though, do you guys want a happy ending or a sad one? Enjoy! Also, the rest of this story will be in third person as it is too hard to write both POV's.]

** A Gentle Kind of Love **

** Chapter 9: Confrontations **

The next day found Tabby in the same position that had started this mess, in Dumbledore's office with Severus and Minerva. Except this time it was even more uncomfortable fir her, and Severus as well.

Minerva was the first to break the heavy silence. "What on earth is going on on, Albus? You two look as if the world is in peril." Then she realized what she said and she sat down quickly. "Oh Merlin! It is, isn't it?"

"Now Minerva, is it not quiet that bad." Dumbledore assured her with his gentle tone. "At least to some of us." He added in an undertone.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tabby asked, looking to Severus, but then looking at the floor as she realized that she had indeed done something very wrong.

"Not you, child," Minerva said, patting her hand. "You could never."

She had said it with such confidence that it made Tabby sick to her stomach. And right then she had a horrible urge to tell her, tell them all, exactly what she had done. Not just the day before, but the time back home as well. She shook her head, that idea was crazy, a lot of people would get in trouble. 

"Mr. Malfoy came to me last night," Severus began, his voice demanding their full attention. "Both of them actually. It seems, Miss Arnold, that you have caught the fancy of many people."

The way he said that last part sent shivers up her spine, some good and others bad. The faint look in his eyes told her that he was one of those people, but his tone suggested the others were not so well to have.

"It would seem that the Dark Lord is again trying to rise to power, and that he's looking for recruitments."

Minerva gasped and her hand went to her throat. Tabby's jaw just dropped. "Me? You mean me, right?" At his tiny nod, she continued to babble. "Why would he want me? I'm defective! I'm damaged, no good! I can hardly ride a broom let alone work for the most powerful dark wizard in the history of Hogwarts! And I can't kill anyone. I can hardly stand the thought of hitting a flie!" 

When it appeared that she was not going to stop, not even to breathe, Dumbledore raised a hand. "Now, Miss Arnold, calm down. Nobody is saying that you would join him, we're not even suggesting you should, but--"

Tabby looked up from wringing her hands when he stopped. She didn't miss the look that he and Severus shared. Neither did Minerva, who got a questioning looking on her face. "What?"

"Perhaps you should take this, Severus?" Dumbledore said, with that all-famous knowing twinkle in his eye.

His black cloak shifting, Severus turned to look her full in the eyes. This was the woman he loved. He would do anything to keep her safe, even this. Tabby swallowed when their eyes met. They hadn't seen each other since the infirmary and she had started to give up hope. Hope that he would ever love her back, hope that he didn't hate her, and hope that anyone could ever love her even just a little.

When he spoke his tone was gentle, not at all like the cold tone that was his usual. "Voldemort wants to feel secure enough to come back. He needs to know everything that goes on in order to do so. He wants at least one member of eacn house to become his spy. He will do anything in order for that to happen. He will torture, bribe, and even kill. Nothing is below him.

For the past couple years I have been a spy. I am part of Voldemort's inner circle of Death Eaters, but in actuallity I only go to spy for Dumbldore. Only the Hogwart's staff knows this--"

"So why are you telling me?" Tabby interjected softly, before she could help it. Blush instantly colored her cheeks as he looked up at her with his intense gaze again. She looked down at the floor.

"Because your my job." Her eyes shot up at this statment. It was full of bitterness and sadness. "Lucius Malfoy contacted me last evening to inform me that the Dark Lord wishes you to be the spy for Gryffindor. And since you and I have been spending so much time together, that I was to be the one to convince you to join him."

"What happens if you refuse, Severus?" Minerva asked into the silence that had fallen at that thought. Severus laughed dryly, with no humor. A desperate sort of laugh. "If I refuse they will figure out I am not loyal and kill me."

Tabby let out a strangled cry at that and grabbed his hand. "You can't! You can't let them do that!"

All the occupants of the room looked at her in surprise. Tears were now making their way silently down her face. Then to shock Minerva and Dumbledore even more, Severus leaned down and caught her face in his hand (the one she didn't have in a death grip). 

"We have to do something, dear girl. I cannot hand you over to them willingly, and it is better my life then yours." Tabby hiccuped and wiped her eyes. "But not that, anything but that, please! And you know very well he's not gonna stop after you're gone. He'll try other ways. Like you said, he'll stop at nothing."

Severus looked surprised a moment until he realized who was talking. "Of course, I assume the younger Mr. Malfoy already has his orders on what to do with you if I refuse." Tabby shivered as she thought of just what Draco could do to convince her to join the dark side.

Dumbledore decided to step in and give them a break. They both looked terribily exhausted and they had some more issues to work out, no doubt. He told them as much and dismissed them.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Minerva questioned as soon as they had left the office.

"Give them time, Minerva. I'm sure two great minds will think of something. Now, go get some rest for the new day tomorrow."

With that, Minerva left to grade papers and make lesson plans, and Dumbledore wrote a letter to the Ministry. His eyes twinkled as he thought of exactly how they could be thinking up a plan together. 

TBC...

[AN: I hope that was better than before! I think a plot is forming! Finally! Please review and let me know if you liked it as much as I did. More to come and I swear you won't have to wait forever this time!] 


	10. Discussions

[AN: Hey! I don't know if anyone is reading this *looks around*...no one reviewed my last chapter (yet, i hope). Oh well, I'm gonna write this anyway! *grin*]

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

** Chapter 10: Discussions**

They had agreed to discuss the plan for her becoming a Death Eater. So here they were, in Severus' chambers. Tabby felt really out of place, but at the same time very at home. It was weird.

Severus' chambers were nothing like one would expect according to his outward mood. On the outside he was cold and callous, but his rooms were the opposite. Now, they weren't so homey considering who lived there, but they weren't the cold bare rooms Tabby thought of walking into.

His sitting room was dark green with silver trim. It was furnished with one couch and one chair, both leather by the looks of it. Tabby smiled, she loved the feel of leather. A picture of her and Severus curled up on that leather couch floated into her head and she fought the urge to squeal. No doubt, Severus would not appreciate a squealing, hormonal girl.

There was a huge bookcase taking up the back wall, books filled to the maximum. Again, Tabby wished she could squeal, books were one of the many things she loved. Writing, coffee, chocolate, and certain dark-clothed wizards being some others.

She did let out a little tiny noise, however, when she saw the fireplace opposite the couch. It completed the whole look. When she saw Severus looking at her with something akin to confusion on his usually passive face, she told him, "Your sitting room is gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Miss Arnold, I quite like it myself." He tilted his head in the direction of the couch. "Please have a seat. Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

Tabby settled into the couch and replied, "No thank you, Professor." He turned and said a word and a fire started crackling in the fireplace. Then he sat in the chair, angled toward the couch so that the fire cast a shadow on his face, making him look even more exhausted. 

With a _pop!,_ a house elf appeared in the middle of the room. "You's wanting something, sir?" It asked in a timid voice, no doubt scared of Severus Snape. Many others bigger than it were.

"A cup of coffee," he turned to her now, "are you sure you don't want anything?" 

"I guess I could drink a cup of coffee, too" Tabby replied, softly.

With another _pop!_ the house elf disappeared and then reappeared, this time with two steaming cups of coffee. Tabby took hers and inhaled the wonderful aroma. Though it was way too hot, Severus sipped his and then sat it down.

"As much as I hate to bring it up again, we really should talk about what we're going to do about Voldemort." Severus began, leaning back in the chair. This was a very different side of him then the one he showed the students, and Tabby felt very special that she was allowed to see it. But then, he knew her deep secret. You could say they were even.

"That's okay." Tabby said "It's what we came here for." Both were thinking exactly how much they wished they were here for a different reason, the same reason.

He started explaining about the Death Eaters and what they expected of their members. To an outsider, it would seem as if he was recruiting her. She shivered when he explained about the meetings where Muggles were tortured and raped, but forced him to keep going when he stopped. She wanted to know every part of him, even the bad parts. And this was a part of him, in the past and even a little in the present, maybe the future as well.

"They think I'm actually capable of all that?" Was her quiet question when he was through. She had a look of horror on her face at the thought, one Severus mistakenly thought was toward the things he had done.

He face was tight, it looked like he could explode at any moment. "Not exactly, Miss Arnold. Your job as a spy for Voldemort would just be to collect information. Those parties are reserved exclusively for the dark lord's inner circle."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and then, "So what are we gonna do?"

Severus actually sighed this time, "Therein lies the problem. If I don't recruit you they'll suspect me and I'll be killed. And I have no doubt that Draco Malfoy is already forming a plan to seduce you to "our" side." Tabby shuddered at the word "seduce". The only seducing she wanted was from the man in front of her, and that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon, or anytime at all.

He glanced at the clock above the fireplace. "It's getting rather late, Miss Arnold. Perhaps you should go back to your common room and we can try and think of a plan. We can meet again tomorrow to discuss it in full."

Tabby froze for a minute. First off, it was only 8 o'clock and being vacation that was still fairly early. Second, there was something she had been wanting to ask him but she didn't want to bring it up.

"Actually, Professor, there's something I'd like to speak with you about." Even to her own ears her voice was shaking and uncertain.

Severus' jaw tightened, he had a feeling that he was not going to like this talk. They had yet to talk about their kiss, and he was not sure if he could talk about it. Sitting this close to her was bad enough. All night he had been fighting the urge to kiss her for the second time and relive what it was like. The memory and sensation was starting to fade and he wanted it back.

Instead he just frowned and replied, "Go ahead, Miss Arnold."

Tabby took a deep breath to calm herself. She could do this, he already knew the worst about her it couldn't get any worse. But it could, it could get so much worse. She was about to bring up their kiss. This would be harder then telling them about her CP. Deep down she wished he would just kiss her again. Well, not that deep down, actually. She was starting to forget how he smelled and what his lips felt like on her own.

"Well, first of all I was wondering if you could just cal me Tabitha, or Tabby, since it is vacation and we are going to be talking quite a lot in the future." She left out, _because I love you and I want to hear what my name would sound like with your rich, manly voice._

"Very well, Miss--Tabitha." She closed her eyes in pleasure. Her name sounded perfect and beautiful coming from his mouth. She shivered pleasantly as she thought of how he would sound in the throws of passion. And she shook herself, those were not the kinds of thoughts she should be having right now.

"And also-" She stopped and took another deep breath. "I think that we need to talk about what happened in the infirmary yesterday." When she was done the rest of her breath rushed from her lungs quickly and she felt her face grow hot.

Severus' eyes flickered for a second before his face grew passive and he turned his intense gaze to the wall above her head. "Yes, indeed we should."

He finally looked at her and his gaze caused her to loose all ability to think. "I'm afraid it was entirely my fault. What happened before was intense and scary. I feared for your safety. I should not have let my emotions take over like that."

When the haze lifted from her brain she shouted, "It wasn't just you!" Severus reeled back a little and she stopped to calm herself. "It wasn't just you," she repeated more calmly. "It was me too. I shouldn't have broke down on you like that. And anyway, it wasn't so bad."

Severus was so surprised that she was taking the blame for something that was his fault that he almost missed the last thing she said. Almost. "What?" He asked in a tone very unlike him, surprised and confused.

"I mean, okay, it was wrong. You're my teacher and everything, but can I help it if your voice is really silky and give me the tingles? Or that you look mega sexy in your cloak. Or that every time you look at me I wish I could kiss you-" Tabby cut herself mid-babble. Did she just tell him all that stuff?

She buried her face in her hands when she saw his face. She had definitely just said all that. She thought it might be horror reflected in his eyes, or was that revulsion?

Severus hardly knew what to say or do. He could hardly think. The girl had just about confessed her love for him. And now she looked horrified that she had. Did she think he was repulsed? Angry? 

There was only one thing to do, he decided. Silently he got up from his chair and in one fluid motion was beside Tabby on the couch. "Miss--Tabitha," she didn't look up so he tried again, "please look at me." That did it, she didn't think Snape had ever said "please" before. She looked up.

And suddenly his chin was in his strong grip and his lips had claimed her own. She moaned against his mouth and kissed him back, trying to put all her emotions into that one kiss. It was just as heavenly as each had remembered it. Soon Severus' tongue was begging for entrance into his mouth and she let him without question.

It came to an abrupt end, however, when her hand sneaked up his shirt from under his cloak and he jerked back. The look in his eyes was a wild one and almost frightening. Their breathing was coming in short gasps and Tabby refused to look up. 

Finally she did. Taking the look on his face as negative, she let a small cry and ran from his room. He did not have the strength to run after her, not just yet.

Tabby ran down the corridors. Tears blurred her vision as she ran. And she kept her head down. For those reasons she never saw the person coming towards her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and then she saw who it was.

"What's the matter, Mudblood? Someone break your heart?" Came the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

TBC...

[AN: Ooooh! Kind of a cliffhanger! What's gonna happen??? Review please! And maybe I'll be nice and update soon... Hey! I think this was my longest chapter yet! Go me! *grin*] 


	11. New Friends

[AN: Sorry, it's been longer then I expected. I just had surgery and couldn't make it to the computer! I hope your still enjoying this!]

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 11: New Friends**

Tabby stood still for a minute, her cries not quite subsiding. Draco Malfoy was the last person she wanted to run into. Especially after all that Severus had told her. Draco might be one of "them" and he most certainly was to "convert" her.

"Well, Arnold? What's the matter?" Draco asked again with more concern. Was it genuine concern, or was he just trying to fool her?

"It's nothing," Tabby lied, and backed up a step when he came closer. At his glance, she remembered she was wearing muggle clothes and that he could probably tell her legs were screwed up.

"You look different." He replied offhandedly, confirming her fears, but he did not continue the thought, only said, "Not too bad, for a muggle-born." Why hadn't he used "Muddblood" again? It was much more like him.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked suddenly. Was that hurt in his eyes? If it was it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He countered in a colder voice than before. It was laced with hurt this time, instead of malice, and that surprised her.

Still, she would not tell him. He could never know the thoughts she had about her Professor or the kisses they had shared. "No." was her curt reply.

All of a sudden he got a scared look and Tabby soon realized why.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing wondering the halls this time of day?" Came the cold, deep voice of Professor Snape. Tabby fought a shiver of pleasure even at this tone in his voice.

"Just out for a walk, Professor," Draco replied. "Actually," after a beat "I needed to speak with you."

Tabby frowned, he looked very nervous. Not at all like Malfoy ought to look. Maybe Sara wasn't wrong when she said he was a good person at heart.

"Very well, come to my office." Severus started to leave, but seemed to remember all of a sudden that she was there.

He gave her a look that spoke volumes. "Are you alright, Miss Arnold?" This time there was genuine concern, and if she could have concentrated on anything other then his eyes, she would have noticed Draco's look of surprise at his Potion Master's concern.

Finding her voice took awhile, and when she did it still squeaked. "Yes, Professor, I'm fine." But even as she said the words, her heart broke and tears formed in her throat.

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted but another voice. This one was warm and gentle. "Ah there you are! Good! All of you together, as well. There are things you need to discuss, all of you."

Dumbledore looked at all three before staying on Severus. "You can use your rooms, I imagine? Or would you like to use my office?"

Severus sighed, he really didn't want to be in his rooms with Tabitha again, but at least this time they would be supervised. "Of course, my rooms will be fine."

Dumbledore took him aside then and explained the situation with Draco and what needed to be discussed. Tabby looked at Draco and wondered what could be wrong with him. It must concern her if Dumbledore wanted her there as well.

Five minutes later they were once again in the privacy of his rooms, but this time they weren't alone. Tabby and Draco sat at opposite ends of the couch, while Severus once again took the chair. She had shivered at the draft so Severus had lit a roaring fire in the fireplace.

There was silence as they waited for someone to start. Finally, Severus said, "Mr. Malfoy, you had something to say?"

Draco really didn't want to discuss this with Tabby in the room, but Dumbledore seemed to want it that way. "As you know, I'm at an initiation period to become a Death Eater. My job was to recruit Tabby."

Draco looked to see how she was taking this. He was surprised when she didn't seem surprised.

Severus noticed this, "We are aware of the plan involving Tabitha. I told her. I also suspected you were in on it." 

Draco continued, uneasily. "I really don't want to become a Death Eater. But with my father...well, you know," He trailed off and looked down, not wanting to face them.

"She was right." Tabby said into the silence that followed. "Sara said you were a good person and now I know she was right. I'm sorry that I doubted her, and you."

Draco flinched when Tabby slid over and embraced him. "I can't defy him. I'm too weak, I don't have the strength. But I don't want to be like him." Tabby just squeezed him tighter.

"There's still the problem of what we're going to do about Tabitha, and now you." Severus' voice floated over to them. Was that jealousy in his voice and even maybe his eyes?

Tabby sighed and let go of Draco. He smiled a bit at her in thanks. She really didn't want to talk about this anymore. She was exhausted from their last...talk. "Could we not? I'm so tired and I've had enough for one night. Please Severus?" Her voice was pleading.

Draco gasped in surprise when she called him that. What was going on between Tabby and Snape? He would really like to know. Snape was being nice to her and she acted like they were old friends.

Severus sneered at her for calling him that before he saw her face and realized just how exhausted she was. Their last talk had not been fun for her either. And what of their kiss? Both of them?

"I suppose it can wait until tomorrow. But it will have to be early, before breakfast. You have another lesson afterward." The last part was directed at Tabby.

"Do we have to? After what happened last time?" Tabby pleaded. She sounded truly afraid. Of the fall or the kiss as well? He couldn't tell.

Draco asked, "What lesson? And what happened last time?" They were really making him curious. Maybe his father had been right. Maybe they were having a thing.

Severus answered curtly, "Flying lesson. She fell and was taken to the hospital wing, not that it's really any of your business, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco recoiled at the coldness in his voice. It was a big change from the warn tone he used with Tabby. 

Tabby took pity on him, however. "Why don't you walk me to my rooms and I'll tell you on the way. Plus, you have to meet my friend, Sara. She absolutly loves you!" She smiled at his smirk.

Draco stood and took her hands to pull her up as well. They would make good friends, he knew. She was a refreshing change from his other ones. Not that they were really his friends, anyway.

Severus stood next to the door as they made their way out. His presence was dark and scary, yet extremely comforting at the same time. He seemed to approve of the new friendship. And it was one less of an obstacle they had to worry about. Draco was now on their side, their list of allies was growing.

"See you tomorrow morning, Professor Snape. And thanks." Draco said as he exited into the corridor.

"Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy." He turned his piercing gaze onto Tabby then. Her blue eyes seeming trapped by his black ones. "Miss Arnold." He gave a slight nod.

Tabby couldn't help it. She had to do something. Her body pleaded contact with him once more. His eyes and his voice would not allow her just to leave.

Before she could loose her nerve, she just did it. Stepping forward, she enveloped his tall, black-robed body in her arms. He must have been a good two feet taller then her, she noticed. She also noticed his smell once more. Breathing him in, she finally stepped back.

"Thank you" was all she could get out before she ran from his rooms once more.

When she was gone Severus stood there for a long time, remembering the feel of her in his arms. What had she been thanking him for? What sort of relationship did they have now?

He had one more thought before he took a sleeping potion and fell into bed. How could he get her alone tomorrow?

TBC....

[AN: Please review!!] 


	12. Plan is Set

[AN: We're getting to the good part! Please read and review!]

**A Genle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 12: Plan is Set**

Severus Snape had been up with the dawn. While this was not unusual for him, especially when he did not sleep at all, today he woke feeling better than normal. Last night he had formed a plan. And it might even be fun.

Now he sat in his arm chair once again, holding a cup of coffee in both hands. It was piping hot and he reveled in it's warmth. He imagined it to be like the same warmth a body would give off if cuddled in his lap. His mind wandered as he thought of the exact body he would love to cuddle.

Draco was the first to arrive. He sat at one end of the couch, refusing the coffee Severus offered in favor of tea. It looked like he hadn't slept much, maybe not even at all. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair unkept. It fell in wisps about his forehead, not slicked back as was normal. Confiding in Severus, Draco told him he expected his father to take him in the night.

Finally Tabby arrived. Severus had to hold a smile at her appearance. While he and Draco just looked bedraggled, she looked absolutely ravashing to him. It looked as if she had just thrown on a man's old black t-shirt over top gray sweats. Then, realizing the cold, had grabbed a purple fleece housecoat to cover with. It did not match, but she looked amazing. He found himself imagining her in just the t-shirt, or maybe one of his own.

Abandoning all thoughts of indecency, Severus informed them all of his plan for tricking Lucius and the Death Eaters. Draco would pretend to be on their side, while preparing to take them down. He agreed that would be the easiest way.

Severus knew the part with Tabby would be the hardest, to say and to pull off. "Miss--Tabitha, I have thought long and hard about this, and I believe it to be the best way."

The way he said that made Draco very curious and Tabby somewhat scared. "What is it Professor?" she asked timidly, wiping sleep from her eyes. The gesture was childish but sweet.

"We have to pretend that I am working on you. It's all part of my cover and I can't blow that now. They will be expecting me to do this in a certain manner." He paused to let that sink in and Tabby's nervousness grew. "I will be expected to seduce you. And that is what I will do."

Draco looked at his Head of House in surprise. He was going to what? And did they really have to discuss this with him in the room?

Tabby was equally shocked. Snape had just said he was going to seduce her. In front of Malfoy and everthing. This was what she always wanted. But...was she ready?

She realized Severus was waiting for her to say something. "O-okay" was all she managed to get out. And it must have been enough for him. He put his mug down and stared at her intently for a few moments, and then he smiled at her. A smile so small she wasn't sure it was there, and then it was gone.

The next ten minutes Severus spent explaining exactly what each had to do to keep up their plan. It would start at breakfast. Draco would sit with Tabby and Sara looking to the world like he was being nice in order to get something. Severus would come in a few minutes after they sat down and brush up against Tabby "accidently" on the way to his spot at the staff table. Tabby would shiver and spend the rest of breakfast sneaking glances at him. Not that that would actually be _acting_ for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast went just the way they had planned it. Everyone was sure Draco was up to something. And the Slytherins and staff were pretty sure Severus was in on it and it involved Tabby. The days to come would be spent comfirming that so the little Slytherins could write home and the Death Eaters would find out.

Right now, however, Tabby had to face another horror, her flying lesson. This time Dumbledore and Poppy had decided to join them, just incase something else went wrong.

Draco and Sara were also there. Last night Tabby had told Draco everything about her condition and her lessons. Then he had met Sara. They seemed to get along famously, and Sara finally looked happy. So now thye sat on the edge of the Quidditch fieldtogether, talking and waiting to watch her humiliation.

"Alright, Miss Arnold," McGonagall started, handing her the broom. "You know what to do. Show us you can do it, like we all know you can."

Taking the broom in a shaking hand, Tabby stradled it and got ready to lift off. Before she did so, however, she cast a look in Severus' direction.

He was on his own broom, ready to take off if necessary. "Just in case," he assured her.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed off with her feet. She must have closed her eyes because the next moment Sara was shouting congratulations and she was too high to see them all.

The next minute she was on the ground and Minerva was telling her the next step was going forward. "Forward?" came her fear-laced reply. "I don't think I can do that?"

"Nonsense, Miss Arnold," Severus cut in. His voice had taken a seductive, incouraging tone. All part of the act, he told himself. "You said that about going up and you do that just fine. Now all you have to do is lean forward and you go forward."

So she did. Getting up in the air again, she took his advice and leaned forward. Shooting too fast. Right into him. Not again, she thought paniced.

Unable to stop herself or the broom, she plowed right into him, full force. Being knocked to the ground, Severus let out a big groan. And then another when a soft body landed right ontop of his own.

Instinctively Severus brought his hands up to catch her. Thouroughly embarassed, Tabby tried to get off him but found herself pinned by his large hands on her waist. And when she looked up, her face was right at his. One more cenimeter and their lips would be touching. It would be so easy to just...

"Good heavens! Are you alright?" Minerva's worried voice cut through their fog.

"It's a good thing I'm here," Poppy said crisply as she helped Tabby up and examined them both quickly. "No major injuries." And then she took off toward the castle and her other pacients.

Still reeling from the contact with Severus' body, Tabby almost jumped out of her skin when Sara ran up hollering, "Good show!" Draco just smirked at her and looked pointedly at Severus, who was avoiding her eyes.

Finally she got the courage to face him. "I'm so sorry, Professor Snape. It seems as if maybe you should stay away from me on a broom. It's dangerous for you." Tabby stared down at her feet, Sara grinning beside her.

"It would seem so, Miss Arnold," came his cool reply. THen he warmed his voice and said,"But no worries. There are worse ways for a man to die then being crushed by a pretty girl."

Everyone's jaw dropped but Draco's, since he knew the plan. Tabby did as well but still she blushed from head to toe. He had just called her pretty, in front of Dembledore and everyone. Grabbing onto Sara she whispered, "I think I'm going to faint!"

Severus stalked off toward the castle, leaving Tabby to walk with Sara and Draco. Sara linked arms with her friend and almost had to carry her along.

"You tried that! Don't even lie! Did you see the look on your face?" Sara teased, laughingly.

"Why would she do that?" Draco had figured it out but he wanted to hear it anyway. He thought it was incredibly funny that someone actually liked Snape, and incredibly gross.

"Please, Sara! Don't tell him!" Tabby pleaded. But it was to deaf ears.

"Tabby totally loves Snape," Sara whispered to Draco.

Tabby moaned and put her face in her hands. Draco just laughed. He had already known, and from what he could tell, Snape loved her back. This "seducing" thing would be very interesting, he thought with a grin.

TBC...

[An: Review!] 


	13. Calm Before Storm

[AN: Thanks to anyone who is still reading this! This chapters a little fluffy, but I needed after my big Stats project!]

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 13: Calm Before Storm**

Today had to be one of the best days of their lives so far. It was a carefree day. One without Dark Lords and Death Eaters. One without fear.

It was Christmas. There was snow on the ground, blanketing everything in white, yet the air was not too cold and the sun shone brightly. The day was much too nice to spend inside the castle.

Sara and Tabby woke early and opened their gifts. Then they dressed quickly and hurried down to breakfast. Chatting happily along the way, they failed to notice Draco come up beside them.

"You two are up early," his voice teasing "Going somewhere special?"

"Oh, not really," Sara answered with a laugh as they linked arms with him and continued on their way. Tabby laughed along. It just felt right, to be together like this, with her two best friends.

During breakfast they got some funny looks from the faculty and the students as they sat at the far end of the Gryffindor Table, but they ignored them. Severus was the only one not surprised, besides Dumbledore who always knew everything.

Tabby sighed involuntarily, interrupting Draco and Sara's adamant conversation on which House was better. She did not realize they were looking at her until she finally tore her gaze from watching Severus as he pushed food around his plate and pointedly ignored the other teachers.

"Geez, Tab!" Sara exclaimed, exasperated. "Can you not think about him for a minute at least!" Her mouth turned into a smile, letting Tabby know she was joking.

"It's all part of the plan, right Arnold?" Draco asked, but he clearly thought otherwise. He smirked at her and then looked up at Snape, who was coincidently looking in their direction.

"Yeah, sure," Tabby replied. She was distracted as she returned Severus' gaze. They held eyes for a long moment before Tabby blushed and looked away. The intensity of his eyes was just too much sometimes. At the Staff Table, the teachers exchanged concerned looks.

Sara just laughed and stood. "Come on, let's get moving!" Draco and Tabby stood as well and followed her out of the Hall.

"What shall we do now?" Draco asked, and then with a mischievous look at Tabby, "How about some broom rides around the Quidditch Field?" Sara and Draco chuckled at her embarrassed look. "Or do you need Snape around to fall on?"

"I still can't believe he called you pretty," Sara commented a few minutes later as they strolled around the grounds. "Not that you aren't, it's just, coming from Snape," she trailed off, unsure of how to finish and knowing they understood what she was trying to say.

Tabby visited the owlery while Draco and Sara spent some time together. They liked each other, that much was clear, but it was hard considering Draco's problem.

_Dear Mom,_

Merry Christmas! I hope you and Dad are having a good one. I miss you, but I'm having a good time. Draco turned out to be very nice and him and Sara are together. Thanks for the books and the sweater, I loved them. Write back soon, Lorenzo won't mind.

Love you always,

Tabby

She finished writing and tied the letter to Lorenzo's leg. He took a bit of apple before he took off on his long journey.

When she met back up with Sara and Draco, Sara was flushed and Tabby made a mental note to ask about it later. If she wasn't mistaken, she'd think they'd been snogging. Smiling at her friend, she linked arms with them again.

Time passed quickly and it was time for lunch. They were on their way to the Great Hall when a dark form swept up to them. "Miss Arnold, are you busy at the moment?" Severus asked.

Tabby opened her mouth to answer, before remember her friends. "Well, um, sir, we were just going to have lunch actually," _ Oh yes!_ Tabby cursed at herself, _ that was very suave!_

Luckily, Sara came to her rescue. "I think what my tongue-tied friend is trying to say, Professor, is, yes we were busy but for you she is willing to make sacrifices." Smiling at Snape despite his sneer, she wrapped an arm around Draco in satisfaction.

"Thanks," Tabby mumbled.

"Very well," Snape continued, turning back to Tabby. "The Wolfsbane potion is running out, and instead of taking the whole day to make one batch, I thought maybe you would want to assist in making more. Since you find the need to get all the extra credit you can, even though you don't need it."

"Sure, Professor, I can help." Tabby hesitated, "But I don't know how to make the potion you spoke off."

"Well, then it's time to learn." Severus sneered and turned to lead the way to his lab. He was finally getting to spend some time with her, but her little friends had to tag along.

"What about lunch?" Draco asked, he was hungry. All that walking and talking and snogging made him hungry.

"I'll have a house elf bring some down to us, Mister Malfoy." Severus answered, shortly. He slowed his fast pace when he saw Tabby was having problems keeping up. "You alright, Miss Arnold?"

"Yes, Professor, it's just been a lot of walking today." She was breathing hard and her face was flushed.

And then the worst thing that could have happened, did. Tabby was walking along and then all of a sudden she went down on her knees, hard. 

She gave a shout of pain as her knees hit the cement floor of the dungeons. Severus, Draco, and Sara all came to a sudden stop and ran to help her up.

"Oh my God! Are you alright? That one looked like it really hurt!" Sara exclaimed, knowing that her friend would try and ignore how much it really hurt.

"I'm fine," Tears if hurt and embarrassment stung Tabby's eyes as she tried to get up on her own. But her arms were weakened at the moment and she collapsed again.

Big, strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist and she was pulled to her feet. Once she was leaning against him Severus asked her, "Are you alright?" His voice was genuinely concerned and Tabby felt the tears overflow.

She tried to speak but her voice came out broken and high-pitched. Far away it seemed, she heard Sara answering him. "She'll be okay. She's probably just really embarrassed right now."

"Let's get her inside and check for wounds." Draco suggested, looking worried. He almost smiled when Severus swung Tabby up into his arms and disappeared in the Lab.

Tabby was sitting on a lab table when they caught up, and she seemed to have gotten over the not speaking thing. "I'm fine really, it happens all the time. I just walk too much today is all. I should've known not to go walking so far." She was saying quietly as Severus rolled up her pant leg to check her knees.

Sara and Draco sat in the chairs a few feet away from them. They were surprised at how gentle Snape was being as he retrieved a potion and applied it to the scrapes on Tabby's knees. "That should take away the stinging and help them heal faster." He told her when he had finished.

"Thank you," was her soft reply. He just looked into her eyes and smiled, a real smile. And she knew he didn't think she was a freak.

"Perhaps you want to rest now," Severus said a moment later, moving to his cauldron to stir it. "I can just make this on my own." There was a hint of sadness in his voice that they weren't sure was really there.

"No, I'll be fine." Tabby replied, quickly. He nodded with approval and set his notes in front of her. "This will give you instruction. You two," He looked to Sara and Draco, "may help Tabitha or make your own, but I will not have you distracting us."

So for the rest of the afternoon they all worked in silence. Except for the occasional whisper from Sara and Draco's corner, or the occasional question and answer between Tabby and Snape.

They all went to bed that night content. It had been a pleasant day. Each had spent it in the presence of the one they loved, or liked. Severus did not even need his Sleeping potion that night. And Draco slept without dreams of torture, but with dreams of his new freedom and crush.

It's a good thing they got to be happy for today and tonight because things would not stay the way they were. Miles away in the Malfoy mansion, Lucius opened a black parchment. It was a message from his Lord. He grew impatient. There would be no more waiting on Severus or his son. Tomorrow he would have to act on his own.

Tomorrow he would have the Muddblood girl.

To Be Continued...

[AN: And the plot thickens! *grin* I've always wanted to say that! Anywho...hope you liked it. I know I had fun writing it. A little fluff is always a good thing. I thought I'd give you all some before I got really depressing. Please review!] 


	14. Storm Begins

[AN: Here's the thickened plot! Over 40 reviews! Wahoo!]

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 14: Storm Begins**

"Where is she?" Sara's voice was frantic with worry. She stopped, panting, in the door of the Potion's classroom.

Severus stood tall and frightening, scowl on his face. "You better have good reason for interrupting me this early, Miss VanBusKirk."

Instead of shrinking back and stammering as would most students, Sara stood straight and looked him right in the eyes. "It is, Professor. I woke up this morning and Tabby was gone. Her bed wasn't made and she usually does that before she leaves."

"I'm just forgot, Miss VanBusKirk," Severus interrupted with an angry expression. She had come bursting in here at seven o'clock in the morning fir this? He had been up half the night thinking once again and was crankier than usual. 

"That's what I thought at first," Sara continued undaunted. "But then I saw her glasses."

Severus started to worry now. He had never once seen Tabby without her glasses on. "Can she see without them?" He started out the door, motioning for her to follow him.

"No," was her short answer.

The Potion's Master was walking so fast Sara had to practically run to catch up. On the outside he wore a scowl, but in his eyes was the emotion he felt. He looked very worried. And he was. _ What if the Dark Lord had grown impatient? Did Lucius or Avery have her? Or maybe the Dark Lord himself?_

Before they could even leave the dungeon hallways, the portrait to the Slytherin common room burst open. Draco Malfoy emerged looking disheveled and ill. In his hand was a piece of parchment.

When he saw them he held the parchment up, his face contorted in worry, and said, "There you are! Thank Merlin." He sighed as they approached him. Sara enveloped him in a big hug.

"What is that?" Sara asked waving a hand at the parchment. "You look awful!" And he did. Once again his hair was sticking up at odd angles and his robes were cockeyed.

Draco sighed and started to reply. "My father..."

"Is she alright?" Severus' anxious voice interrupted. He was looking very un-Snapelike at the moment. The stiffness of his posture and the twitch of his hands at his sides showed his worry. 

"I don't know." Draco admitted with a sigh of resignation. "He won't harm her yet, not until they find out if she is useful." The look in Snape's eyes when he said that scared him. Snape looked about to either go kill people or cry. And Malfoy didn't know which would be worse.

Severus strode into the common room and flooed Dumbledore and Minerva. While waiting for them to arrive, Severus replied, "She could prove useful in _many_ ways, Mister Malfoy, that is not at all comforting."

Sara's face took on a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?" And then after a second, "Oh." Her face fell and tears sprung to her eyes. Draco wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do?" Minerva asked in anguish. She could not believe she'd let one of her students get taken.

All five person's involved in Tabby's kidnapping were now seated in the Faculty room. They had moved here in order to decide the best course of action. Draco and Sara were sitting side by side on the worn green couch. Sara was in tears and Draco looked ashamed. He kept murmuring things like "I could have stopped this" and "I should've saved her". Dumbledore was seated opposite them in an overstuffed chair trying to comfort Minerva, who was in a chair next to him.

Severus Snape refused to sit down. The whole time they had been here, he had been pacing back and forth, to and fro. And it was making them all nervous. "I have to go. This is all my fault. She never would have gotten taken if I hadn't..." he trailed off, not wanting to reveal his feelings unless he absolutely had to.

Everyone was watching him intently. He'd never acted like this before. It was kind of scary. His face was livid with anger, but his eyes were softened by sadness. _Could he care for Miss Arnold more than I realized?_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

"This is my fault, Professor. I was the one that told my father she would be the easiest to obtain." Draco's voice filled with a tone none had ever heard in his voice, self-loathing.

For the next ten minutes Draco and Severus wallowed in self-anger and blame. Finally Sara yelled at them both that there were more important things to worry about right now, they could blame themselves later.

Their planning was interupted by a sharp gasp of pain. Severus was clutching his left arm with a look of agony. The Dark Lord was summoning him. He would be going directly to his love. He could save her now. 

But how?

TBC....

[AN: REVIEW PLEASE!] 


	15. Captive

[AN: Not much to say really....except that absolutely no one reviewed Chapter 14! I hope people are still reading this!]

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 15: Captive**

Tabby waited fearfully for Lucius to return. She sat on a small one-person bed clothed only in her night gown. The thought predominantly in her head was "How could I have been so stupid?"

Last night she had gone to bed when Sara had. Her dreams had been happy ones. Ones with Severus and no impending doom of Dark Lords. But then the strangest noise had awoken her. It seemed to come from far away but it was heard with clarity right in the room.

She had gotten all the way to Hagrid's hut when she realized how dumb it was to be out alone, and that the noise had stopped and was probably not important. Being half asleep she thought she might have imagined it.

Lucius Malfoy then preformed the Potrificus Totalis curse on her from the shadows and carried her to the edge of the grounds. On the way to his mansion he told her of Voldemort's plan. But first, he had said with a cruel laugh, they had plans of their own.

Now she was very afraid. Lucius would probably rape her and then drag her off to the Death Eaters, or worse, Voldemort himself. She couldn't figure out what scared her more, the raping or the Dark Lord.

After what seemed like forever, Lucius returned. He looked angry as he stormed over to the bed. His robes billowed in a way that reminded Tabby of Severus and she felt tears come to her eyes once more.

Lucius scowled at the weakling of a girl in front of him. It seemed all she did was cry and cower. What did Severus see in her? Too bad he wouldn't get to find out.

"The Dark Lord tires of waiting to see you," He informed her with bitterness. "It looks like we won't have time for our fun." The way he said fun made her insides squeeze as if to vomit.

Tabby was relieved to have escaped the hands of Lucius Malfoy, but she was even more terrified to go before the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. What would they do to her? Would Severus be there? Would he have to watch while they hurt her or could he save her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

No wonder he was a Slytherin. He resembled a snake in many ways. Even though his face was hidden beneath a black hood, Tabby could tell his face was reptilian. The way he moves reminded her of slithering.

She could not stop trembling. There were hooded figures all around her. They formed a semi-circle around her and Voldemort. Faces were hidden from view but anxiousness radiated from their presences.

"Sssso, this is the Muddblood?" Glowing red eyes turned in her direction. Tabby winced at his glare. Lucius tightened his hold on her arms.

"She will do nicely, I think. She has intelligence and can be coerced into things easily." Lucius hit the ground almost before he finished speaking. Voldemort sneered down at his form that was writhing in pain. He had been assuming too much.

"I'll decide if she'll do, Malfoy." Voldemort turned once again to the trembling ball of a girl at his feet. "Bring her to me!"

As Avery grabbed her from behind and dragged her to Voldemort's side, all she could think was "what have I done to deserve this?" Blinding pain shot threw to her core as the Dark Mark was burned into the flesh of her left arm. Who was that screaming in pain? Before slipping in to unconsciousness her mind gave her a beautiful view of Severus standing above her with a stricken expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing Tabby heard was the worried voice of her best friend. "Is she gonna be alright?"

After trying to open her eyes and finding them to be as heavy as steel doors, she just lay and listen to the conversation going on above her.

"She'll live. That's the whole point. She belongs to him now. Like me." Severus' voice was strangely close to her ear. A strong urge to see him overcame her and she once again tried, in vain, to open her eyes. Instead, she felt her fingers twitch with the effort. His hand had a hard grip on her own and he looked down at her quickly. She was still again so he chalked it up to his hopefully imagination. 

"Can it be removed?" 

"No, it's permanent. It wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't." There was Draco's concerned voice to her left. Sara's had come from there as well. Tabby took a moment to wonder if her friends were dating.

As she became fully aware of her surroundings and her body, all thoughts were cut off by pain searing in her left arm. Finally she opened her eyes.

"It hurts." Her voice was scratchy and she had to swallow a couple of times before speaking. The pain in her arm was so intense it was giving her a headache. Looking over, she saw that her arm was an angry red and the Dark Mark shown on her skin.

A cool hand touched her forehead and she turned as much as possible to look Severus in the face. He made a little shushing noise as she whimpered. "It'll be alright, love. The pain will cease once it's burned in completely."

Sara was at Tabby's left side in the next instant. Tears were flowing down her face. Draco stepped up next to her. He too looked very distraught. Now Tabby could make out Dumbledore and McGonagall at the foot of her bed as well.

"How did I get here?" This was meant for Professor Snape who was clutching her hand as if he let go she would drift away. "The last thing I remember..." 

"Once Voldemort was finished with you, Lucius was given free reign to do with you what he pleased before he returned you." No one could miss the bitter resentment in his voice as he spoke. "I made it just in time to convince him you would rather have fun with me." The word "fun" would never be the same for Tabby again.

"Thank You." It was softly spoken, but Severus flinched as if the words were blows. "Don't thank me. I did not get there fast enough. You will be enslaved by him for the rest of your life and it'll be a very long one if he sees fit. I failed you."

Tabby stared at his bent head with confusion for a minute before she brought her hand up to entangle it in his black hair. It wasn't greasy at all, she mused, in fact it was very soft. Sighing, she ran her fingers through it. Snape's head came up like a whip and she jumped.

While they were locked in a staring contest, the others vacated the room. None wished to be present for what promised to be a tense, emotional conversation.

TBC....

[AN: REVIEW PLEASE!] 


	16. The Talk

[AN: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've had to worry about two AP exams and all of my finals. But school's over in two weeks so then I can update more frequently. Here's the part we've all been waiting for...]

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 16: The Talk**

Once outside the hospital doors realization hit. Technically Tabby was now a Death Eater, albiet an unwilling one. No one but Draco knew really what that meant. Dumbledore had not even seem some of the things the Dark Lord had done to his own.

"Is it wise to leave them alone?" Minerva was scared. One of her house had just recieved the Dark Mark. And now, that same student seemed to have a strong connection to the Head of Slytherin House.

Dumbledore gave her a sympathetic look and replied, "It'll be alright, Minerva. Severus will take good care of her. And she will help him in turn."

They all returned to their respective rooms. Draco and Sara making plans to visit their friend the next day to cheer her up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air inside the room was stifling, filled with tension and pain. Tabby tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her gasps. Severus sat in silent vigle, holding tight to her hand.

Finally, the Dark Mark lost it's rednedd as it settled onto her skin. Breathing became easier and Tabby relaxed against the pillows. Severus dropped her arm and stood.

"Stay with me?" The voice was timid and pleading. He turned but stayed where he was beside the exit. "Please?" He could not deny her anything, especially when she looked so small and vulnerable.

Poppy came in at ehat moment. "Ah. Miss Arnold, you're awake! Are you feeling better?" She bustled over to the bed and checked for injuries and ailments. Handing Tabitha a chocolate bar she left the room once more.

"You know, it's almost worth getting sick just to eat this stuff." She paused and thought about what she had just said. "No, it's really not."

Severus almost laughed. Even after all she'd been through, her crazy sense of humor was still there. "Indeed," was all he said as he sat down beside the bed again.

"You should get some rest," Severus told her. He could see the fatigue in her face. She'd been through hell and he did not know what else to do for her.

"Strangely enough, I'm not tired," Tabby ansered him. She gave him a wary smile. He had done so much for her and she had no clue how to thank him. "Thank you for staying with me," was all she said.

There was silence for a couple of minutes while Tabby tried to work up the courage to ask her question. Now was probably the only time they would be alone for a while. At least in a non-Death Eater way.

"Severus?" He looked up at her. his eyes were the only thing conveying his own exhausten. Worry could take a lot out of a man. "Yes, Tabitha?"

_Deep breath_, she told herself, _you can't hold this in forever_. "Did you mean it when you called me pretty?" Her voice held embarrassment.

At first Severus had no clue as to what she was reffering to. Then he remembered the flying lesson. It seemed a lifetime ago. "Yes, you are very beautiful."

Severus' nausea lifted as he took in the pretty blush in her cheeks and the shy grin on her face. It was self-healing to think that she was happier because of something he said. It made him feel good to make her happy. Severus Snape actually cared about another person, the world must be ending.

"Severus?" Tabby repeated after a little while.

"Yes?" He came out of his thoughts.

"About our...kisses?" Her voiced hitched on the last word. This was very hard for her, but it needed to be done. He nodded to signal her to move on.

"Were they a mistake?" Desperation colored her voice. All she needed was reassurance and hope. Could he give that to her?

"Do you think so?" Severus couldn't bring himself to tell her, not yet. It'd been too long since he had opened himself up to anyone.

"No" was the word she uttered, making his world brighter. He could almost feel his careful mask slipping away. _There could be lots of pain to come_, he thought.

"Neither do I," he answered, even as his head screamed in opposition. There was no going back now.

There was silence once again, but insife they were both screaming. It all seemed a little funny to Tabitha. She thought she ought to say what was on her mind, but it sounded quite harsh. She did not, however, want Severus to be in any kind of trouble.

"You probably should stop acting so nuce to me," she finally said. "Death Eaters aren't supposed to like Mudbloods, even those who are owned by the Dark Lord."

"Don't ever call yourself a Mudblood again," Severus whispered fiercly. "And he does not own you." The thought of another man owning his love sent anger and revulsion through him.

"Hello, remember this?" Tabby said, pulling up her sleeve. "He branded me, I'm his until I die. You of all people should know that."

"No, I do not know that," Severus barked. "That bastard does nto own me, nor you."

"I'm not brave enough to defy him," she responded, looking away. She knew she had to, but now she did not think she could now that she had felt his power.

"Bullocks," Severus turned Tabby to face him. He gently wiped away a tear that was trailing down her cheek. "You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! You were placed for your courage!"

"The sorting hat made a mistake." All the fear, anger, and unfairness of the situation finally took hold in her and Tabby rolled into a ball and sobbed.

The site of Tabitha at this level of depression and fear pained Severus more than any torture the Dark Lord had ever conjured up. He wrapped his arms around her small form amd said, "You're the bravest person I know, and I love you because of it." There, he'd done it, now she knew. And for the first time in years, Severus Snape was afraid.

"I love you too," Tabby whispered into his chest and let herself be lulled to sleep in Severus' arms.

TBC...

[AN: I promise to update sooner next time! Breetanya helped me write the end of this chapter because I was stuck. Please review! I need reviews to know if someone's actually reading this besides me!]


	17. The Censored Kiss

[AN: Well, I guess some people are still reading this. Thanks to Virtie, Starseeker, BreetanyaViolet, and TiteSevie for reviewing!]

**

A Gentle Kind of Love

**

**

Chapter 17: The Censored Kiss

**

Sara and Draco woke early the next morning. Sara was too worried about her friend to let a little thing like sleep stop her from knowing if she was alright. It was 6:30 when she met with Draco outside the Great Hall.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" Sara inquired as they grabbed a muffin each and one for Tabby, along with a glass of juice.

"No," Draco slipped an arm around her to ward off the chill when he saw her shiver. The pictures on the walls gave them funny looks as they passed. It had been a long while since Gryffindors and Slytherins were nice to each other.

Madam Pomphrey was already awake and let them in with a small smile. "You'll find she's doing better today, she can leave as soon as she wakes up if she's feels up to it." She paused and then added uncertainly, "She's had a visitor-- all night. Don't know what to make of that one." And then they arrived at the curtained bed, Madam Pomphrey leaving to restock her shelves.

Sara pulled back the curtain and froze at the site that lay before her. She grabbed Draco's arm before he could make too much noise. Both persons got over the shock after a second and grinned.

Severus had fallen asleep while comforting Tabitha. He was lying on the side of the bed, one leg hanging off the edge. Tabby had curled into his side, an arm laid across his chest. Severus also had a tight grip on her waist. They both wore a look of contentment and peace.

"Let's not wake them," Sara whispered. She knew how much it would embarrass her friend if they saw this. Plus, she wanted to see their reactions when they woke in their current position. They backed off slowly as they saw Tabby stir.

Tabby was the first to return to the world. _It's very warm in here_ was her first thought. Then she forced her eyes to focus and she remembered the events of yesterday. Severus' scent was all around her.

She slowly untangled herself from Severus' arms and smiled. He looked so innocent in sleep; it was hard to see the mean Potions Master in his face. Careful not to wake him, she gently brushed a lock of dark hair out of his eyes.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Severus loved her. Not even in her sweetest dreams had he ever loved her back. Life would be perfect right now if not for the Dark Mark marring her skin, reminding her of the imminent evil and torture.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan from Severus. "Bloody back's all twisted," he muttered while trying to sit up and work out the kinks. When he was through he looked over at Tabitha and simply said, "Good morning." _Would she change her mind about him?_, he wondered. They both were extremely emotional and sensitive last night, maybe she did not really love him. Who would?

His heart lightened, however, when she smiled at him and said, "Good morning. I hope you slept okay, that looked a little uncomfortable." A blush crept up her face as she finished.

"No not at all. I haven't slept that well in a long while," Severus' silky voice assured her. He was awarded with a shy smile and a blush that made her even more beautiful.

Just then her stomach rumbled and she realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. "Perhaps I should arrange for something to be sent up for breakfast," Severus noted as her stood up from the small cot.

Sara and Draco decided then that it was time to make their presence known. Sara went over and gave Tabby a big hug and asked if she was all right. She answered by saying, "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm just a little hungry."

"Not to worry," Sara set the muffin in front of her on a little tray. Draco sat in the chair Severus had been sitting on last night. Severus excused himself to go and get breakfast and coffee.

"So, are you really okay?" Sara asked as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Wonderful, actually," Tabby replied. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were rumpled, but there was a huge smile on her face. Sara demanded to know what had happened last night after they left, but Tabby said that now was not the time. She promised to tell them later.

"But it was good right? He seems rather nice today, which it really rather odd." Sara made a face at that. Tabby did not get a chance to reply because at that moment Severus returned.

He did not say a word as her placed a tray of pancakes with sausage down in front of her. There was a little container of maple syrup and butter on the side. Next came a mug of delicious hot coffee.

Tabby grinned up at him before he could walk away. "You brought me my beloved life force, I shall love you forever." With that she brought the coffee to her lips and gave a tiny sigh of pleasure as it ran down her throat, warming it along the way.

"She's not kidding, you know. The only reason she puts up with me is 'cause I take her to get cappuccino." Sara commented, laughing at Tabby's antics.

Severus smirked as he sat in the chair that had been vacated by Draco at his stern look. "I figured you might want more then just a muffin. You don't have to eat it if you're not hungry."

"I'm famished," she grinned at him before digging into her pancakes. "Thank you." She noticed there was nothing for him except coffee and she frowned. "You should eat something, Severus. You'll waste away to nothing at this rate. No lunch, no diner, and now no breakfast. That can't be good for you."

Severus stared at her with a surprised look on his face. No one had ever showed any concern for his well being, not even his own mother. He shook himself from those depressing thoughts, recovered and retorted, "I missed breakfast yesterday as well."

Tabby shook her head in exasperation and called for a house elf to bring some breakfast for him. A second later Severus was being commanded to eat his own pancakes.

Finally, he stood to leave. "I have some business to attend to. I trust you'll be okay?" Tabby nodded, but had a sad look in her eyes. She was afraid once he left the spell would be broken and he'd forget about last night. He saw this and smiled a bit, trying to tell her with his eyes he wouldn't forget. "Will you meet me later; I have some matters to discuss with you?" Tabby nodded again and he turned to walk out the door.

Tabby's voice stopped him after a step. "Thank you for everything, Severus." It was his turn to nod. And then he was gone and she bit back a sob. She felt so alone, with the Dark Mark hiding under her sleeve.

~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was in a foul disposition. Being Snape, this was not at all an unusual occurrence, but today it was not induced by self-hatred or by annoying brainless twits they call students. Today he was pissed off at Lucius. That too was not an unusual thing, but today he was actually going to confront him.

At that moment an unfortunate soul knocked into him and received a low growl and 20 points taken from their house, whichever it was, Severus paid no attention to who the student was. He could only think of the pain that his beloved was in and that Lucius had caused it. 

Okay, so he knew that thought wasn't totally logical, considering that Voldemort had been the one to brand her and take away her freedom. And, yes, he himself had played along in their scheme to take her. But, it was Lucius who had her there ready to do with her what he wished, and he was fairly certain it was Lucius would had kidnapped her.

That was supposed to have been his job. He was to have brought her to the Dark Lord. He could have prepared her so much better for the imminent pain and pyschological turmoil to come. He could have shielded her at the last moment had he chosen to do so. And that is what brassed him off the most. The choice of saving her had been taken away from him.

So with those dark thoughts swirling around in his head he reached his office and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Lucius,_

I wish to consult with you on a very pressing matter. Tommorrow would be best for myself, however, feel free to schedule it at your convenience. 

Snape

He wished to write more, but could not chance another's eyes finding the letter. Lucius would think that he wished to discuss the plans for Tabitha, which he did, that is true. But he would also repay Lucius for what he had done. Without blowing his cover, of course.

He sent the letter off with Hamlet, his black owl, and sat back with a sigh. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he started when another owl nipped his hand in annoyance in order to get his attention. It was Dumbledore's own and it carried a letter in it's claws. _ Why not just floo me?_ Severus thought as he took the letter and gave the owl a cracker to nibble while he read it and wrote a reply, should one be necessary.

_ Severus,_

I realize that now is a trying time for both you and Miss Arnold. However, I feel that this cannot be hidden from the rest of the staff. The know your position with the Death Eaters and will not be surprised about your involvement. I feel that the staff knowing will benefit Miss Arnold as well, to help show her that people will not treat her different or that she is evil. So, that said, I wish for you both to attend a meeting in the staff room concerning Tabitha's state and the future plan. Please come at your earliest convenience, within the hour. Thank you. And please notify Tabitha, I think she'll listen to you more than me.

Albus

Severus could almost see the knowing twinkle in Albus' eyes as he wrote that last line. How did that man always know everything, even before it happened? Severus could swear he was clairvoyant.Quickly he wrote that they would be there.

He then stood to go in search of Tabitha.

~~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon had to be more a relief for Tabitha. Fate could not be so cruel as to hand her an afternoon as bad as that morning. She heaved a sigh on her way to the potions classroom. The morning had been extremely stressful after Severus had left. It was hard to put up a front to those who cared about you. She'd ask Severus how he managed it.

Draco and Sara were very concerned about her welfare, therefore she took extra care in being cheerful. Outside she was her normal bubbly self, while inside she was screaming and lost. Sure she'd been happy off the events of last night, she still was, but now she felt Voldemort's prescence in her mind. It was faint and almost nonexistant, but it was continuous. It was as if her very thoughts belonged to him.

She'd left her friends at noon feeling more terrified than ever, frustrated at herself, and somewhat angry at her friends for not seeing through her facade. The only hope for her mood is meeting with Severus. Surely he would know how to help her through this. And also she could find out if last night was real and what they were to do about it.

When she reached the classroom door, it was already ajar. She cautiously peered into the room to make sure he was there, and that he was alone. He was. A smile fell upon her lips, cheering her already. She stood watching his graceful movements as he wrote on some parchment and then stood.

Just as he neared the door, Tabitha entered the room.

TBC.... [AN: REVIEW PLEASE!] 


	18. Meetings

[AN: Wahoo! People are actually reading this! 60 reviews! I never thought I'd see that many! Thanks for showing your support. I'd love some advice on how to end it.]

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 18: Meetings**

"What do I say?" Tabby inquired right outside the staff room portrait. It was of young woman sitting on a grass field with wildflowers all around. She watched them with a curious expression as she waited for the password.

"Just be honest," Severus answered. He was worried about this meeting, not for himself but for her. He was used to ridicule and disgusted looks, but she was fragile. Would they treat her like a criminal? Tabby was also still upset about feeling Voldemort in her head, which he assured her was impossible because the Dark Lord only had power to do Legilimency when he was face-to-face with his victims. And now she must face all her professors.

There was nothing else to say. Severus recited the password and led the way into the room.

Dumbledore sat smiling encouragingly as they entered. McGonagall sat on his right and gave a thin smile as Tabby caught her eye. Flintwick sat to her right, his usually jovial face looking worried. Madam Hooch sat beside him with no expression at all. Then came Professor Sprout, Madam Pomphrey, Hagrid, and Trelawney. Professor Binns seemed to think this meeting unimportant due to the fact he was already dead. Also Argus Filch was absent, probably in order to keep Peeves in check.

"Please make yoursleves comfortable," Dumbledore said and two arm chairs appeared in front of the line of professors. They were soft and gave the impression that this was a friendly visit. But it felt like the Spanish Inquisition.

"Thank you for coming," Dumbledore continued once they had settled. "I know you must be nervous, Miss Arnold, but I assure you this meeting is for your benefit. No harm will come to you here."

Tabby looked in his eyes and saw only earnestness. She nodded, then chanced a look at the other professor. None of them appeared to be disgusted with her. Perhaps this would be okay. She held her breath as she waited for what was to come. Was she to speak? She found her throat too dry.

Severus, however, came to the rescue. "Headmaster, perhaps this would work better if I were to start." He stared pointedly at Tabitha's fidgeting hands and nervous face.

"That is a satisfactory idea, Severus, but first how about some refreshments?" Dumbledore waved at a table against the wall that had coffee, tea, and cookies. He was eating a chocolate chip cookie and McGonagall had a cup of tea.

Severus did not even ask, just brought over a mug of coffee and put it in her hands. Tabby looked up at him and smiled greatfully. She saw encouragement and worry in his eyes. Now at least her hands would have something to do and the familiar black liquid would soothe her.

The professors seemed surprised at this action of kindness and looked amongst themselves. None of them were brave enough to encour Severus' wrath by commenting. Dumbledore just smiled a small smile. She was good for him indeed, and she would need him for the events to come.

Abruptly Trelawney spoke in her mystical voice, "There is a change in disposition that will cause harm to befall one." She blinked her large bug eyes at Tabitha.

Severus scoffed. "Yes, Sybill, if it were up to you the whole world who be dead or near to it." She looked offened, but this statement made the others smirk. Tabby smiled into her mug knowing that Severus shared her view that fortune telling could not possibly be true. But they were in danger, both of them, could she be right for once in her career? Tabby shook her head in denial, it just wasn't possible.

Dumbledore spoke up again, trying to smooth it over and move on. "Terrible things do happen sometimes," he stated sadly. "Severus, the professors are aware that Miss Arnold was marked unwillingly. Perhaps you could shed some light on the why's of the situation?"

_ They know and they don't hate me?_ Tabby thought, her worry lightening somewhat. _ What if they blame Severus? I know he blames himself but this isn't his fault._ She broke of her thoughts to hear Severus explain, even though she'd heard it already. The sound of his voice was so beautiful, all deep and rich and silky.

"As you know by now, I have been a spy for a long time. I was once a Death Eater, but soon realized the reprocussions. I came to Albus and asked for a chance to redeem myself." He suddenly felt drained and he sank gracefully back into his chair. He looked over at Tabby with the most sad eyes she'd ever seen, so she attempted to give him an encouraging smile. That's a hard thing to do when you yourself are ashamed and sad.

Strenghtened by her attempt, Severus continued. "A few months ago, I got the order to recruit new members for the purpose of spying on Harry Potter. The Dark Lord has grown rather weary of the boy. By that time I had taken to teaching, along with Minerva, Miss Arnold to fly so that she has a better shot at becoming Head Girl." Tabby mind wondered off as she thought about how weird it sounded for him to call her that again. She shivered and took a sip of her coffee.

"...had decided that she would make the best candidate," Severus was saying. "So I now had the orders to "bring her across", so to speak. Apparently I did not do this fast enough, because she was kidnapped and marked involuntarily."

"No, he had no idea," Tabby blurted out before she could stop herself. They all turned to look at her and she grew more uncomfortable. She tried to speak again but her throat was dry and scratchy again. All this speaking in front of everyone was killing her.

"What?" 

"Lucius said he just wanted to see what all the fuss was about me. The Dark Lord didn't even know I was there," Tabby explained. Severus let out a sound that resembled a growl and swept out of the room.

Everyone remaining wore surprised looks. Tabby's eyes were wide as she got up to follow him, but Dumbldore stopped her. "He's alright, my dear. Let him handle this." He turned to the others. "I think a course of action will have to wait. As soon as Severus knows more we will reconvene."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tabby was worried. Severus had looked ready to kill. She didn't want him getting into trouble because of her. Maybe she just should have kept her mouth shut about Lucius.

"Do you think he'll be okay? What if he blows his cover? And yours?" She was sitting with Draco in the potions classroom. It was the only place where they could be alone without being looked at suspiciously. Both the common rooms were off limits and the library was not private enough.

"He'll be fine," Draco assured her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm more worried about my dad, not that I care if he gets hurt, really. Snape actually growled?"

Tabby burst into giggles and nodded her head. Draco laughed. Tension was relieved but not dissapated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius laughed as Severus stormed into his mansion and demanded explaination for the kidnapping of his mudblood. "Why, Severus, I did not know you would care so much. You really do have a problem with sharing, don't you?" He smirked as Severus continued to give him a stare that could've dropped the Dark Lord.

"Why, Malfoy? You knew she was mine. The Dark Lord entrusted her to me. There was no reason to mark her so early, I was almost ready. Have you forgotten that sometimes speed is not the best way to get something done?" Severus' voice sounded so angry he could have been spitting acid instead of words.

"What really bothers you, Severus, my boy? The fact that she was not willing or prepared, or the fact that now you'll have to share your new whore of a mudblood?" Lucius grinned nastily as Severus' expression went from confused to infuriated to cold hatred. _ This girl must really be worth it,_ Lucius thought, _ I really should have a go at her._

"You know as well as I that unwilling recruits always cause trouble," Severus ignored Lucius' last comment for the moment. He repressed the urge to rip his blonde, pale head from his tiny shoulders and concentrated on the logic of the problem. The violence would come later.

Lucius sighed, "Of course, Severus, but that is percisely why the Dark Lord chose you to be her mentor. I hear you can be very persuasive when the situation calls for it."

Severus nodded, that made sense. Now he could move on to the violence. "Why would you think I had to 'share my new whore' as you've so eloquantly put it? You have no claim over her, nor do any of the others."

"And you do? She'll need to attend revels, you know. She'll be fair game to any Deatheater then." The sly look in Lucius' eyes made Severus sick and angry. That couldn't be right, it didn't work like that...but then he realized that it did.

"She's one of us now. No one will be allowed to hurt her or force her to do anything." Even as he said this, however, Severus knew that it was wrong. He was grasping for straws and missing.

"Wrong, my dear Severus. It doesn't matter if she's the Queen of England or the Headmaster's daughter. She's still a mudblood. And muggles and mudbloods are fair game," Lucius' smile was triumphant and Severus hated him more than ever.

"Unless she's claimed by one of us, that is. And she's not. She's not yours, but she'll be mine. Perhaps repeatedly. Have fun at your school, Severus. I'll see you at the next revel." Lucius stood and left the study before Severus could react. 

Severus slammed his fist into the nearest wall. He'd forgotten about revels. Tabitha shouldn't be put through any of this, and now she would be subject to the torture of all the bastards at the revels. And there was nothing he could do about it without arousing suspicion.

Or was there...

TBC.... [AN: Sorry this took so long. I really had no desire to write this until Hidden Relevance assured me that it was actually good and that I should keep writing it. I know how I'm going to end it now, as well, so it should be up faster. Thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing this!] 


	19. Friends

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 19: Friends **

Tabby and Sara were trying to pretend it was like the old times. They had spent the day in their common room talking and doing each others make up. Sara had confessed to snogging Draco on many ocassions and how she thought she might truely love him. Tabby finally told Sara about her kisses with Severus. They laughed and tried to forget about life. 

The illusion came crashing down when Tabby's left arm became exposed. The Dark Mark seemed to have eyes and made them both feel queasy. Tabby quickly covered it up and ran into her dormitory. Sara followed behind and attempted to comfort her, "It's alright, you know. That little mark doesn't change who you are. You're still my best friend that gets along with everyone. It doesn't make me love you any less."

Tabby wiped at her eyes and the tears tickling her cheeks. She let Sara pull her into a hug. "But it has changed me, Sara, I can feel it. What if it does turn me evil? I don't want to hurt anyone. People have already gotten hurt because of me."

"It'll be okay. No one in this school will let you get hurt or go evil. You trust Professor Snape, don't you?" Tabby sniffled and nodded. "He'd never let anything happen to you. It's amazing how much you've changed him. Besides, you're strong. After all you've been through you're still standing. You can make it through whatever comes."

Tabby pulled out of the hug, finally, and composed herself. "Thank you for everything, Sara, you're a great friend."

"No problem," Sara answered, and then tried to lighten the mood. "Anyway, you always said you wanted a tattoo, right?"

Tabby smiled greatfully back and laughed, "Not one this ugly. My parents will never forgive me. I can never wear short sleeves again." Then a thought occured to her and she giggled, "Now we know why Severus wears so many annoying layers of clothes."

"Funny, I always thought it was so that the female students didn't get overly excited by his hot, muscular body and rip his clothes off in the middle of class," Sara grinned mischieviously at Tabby as the walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. 

"That's what I always thought too. Didn't work so well did it?" They both laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus and Dumbledore were not having such a carefree afternoon. Severus had relayed the conversation he'd had with Lucius. Currently, he sat seething in the chair before Dumbledore's desk. His fingers gripped the arms and his back was tense. _ Why did all this have to happen,_ he thought to himself, _ why did I have to cause her so much pain?_

"I know you must be blaming yourself for all of this, Severus, but you shouldn't. Voldemort would have gotten what he wanted even without you. It could have been another student, an attack on the school, or even worse...Tabby could have been taken without you around to help her." Dumbledore spoke gently. He was worried about this man who he thought of like a son. He had watched him struggle with his dark side before, had been there to see his self hatred, and now he was doing so again. Would he never forgive himself and be happy?

Severus let out a bitter laugh, "Yes, I'm doing a lovely job helping her. Ruining her life, is more like it." He let his head fall into his hands, "She's so young, Albus, so innocent and pure. Beauty like that should be preserved and protected, not taken and corrupted. This is going to cause her so much hurt, I don't know if she'll ever recover."

DUmbledore caught the double meaning behind his words. Someday soon they'd have to discuss his love for her. But not today. One hurdle at a time. "Severus, my boy. You told me yourself how strong she is. She'll get through this fine, as long as you are there. Terrible things happen in life that are no ones fault, and we must go through them. They change us, but not always for the worse. Miss Arnold will never be the same, this is true, but she will survive and be stronger for it."

Severus nodded, "You're right again, Albus. How is it that you're never wrong?"

Dumbledore laughed, "It comes with age, my boy. Insanity does not necessarily mean stupidity."

They sat for a minute in comfortable silence. "I want to tell you something, Severus, and please do not interrupt or object. Please just listen. I know you don't like compliments and you never believe them, but this needs to be said. I'm very proud of you. You too, have been through Hell and back, yet you continue to fight. You never complain, you just take the blows and carry on. You're the strongest person I know. But you have to lighten up your mood sometimes. You can't go through life hating yourself and ignoring other's obvious affections."

Severus sighed, "Thank you, Albus. Coming from you, it means a great deal. But I don't know if I can ever do anything but hate myself." He rose from his chair. "I know we still have a great deal to discuss about the situation, but I think it'd be best right now if I were to go check on Tabitha. I haven't seen her since the meeting and she's probably worried. She deserves to know what is going on."

Dumbledore nodded with approval, "Please do, Severus. She needs you in this and I think you need her as well. Please, remember what I said. Try and forget about things for the moment. I will solve this problem. Try and have a carefree afternoon, or at least what's left of it. Maybe you could take the students into Hogsmead for a butterbeer and some chocolate frogs? It is almost the end of their vacation, you know, and they've been through so much."

Severus nodded and swept out of the office. He headed down to the Great Hall to find Tabitha and her two friends. He could use a butterbeer and some time with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, many pairs of eyes settled on them. Most wondered what Severus had done to be punished with taking out a group of students all on his own. They ignored the eyes and found a table in the corner. Not so discreetly, Sara slid into the seat beside Draco and forced him to allow Severus to take the seat next to Tabby. 

Severus ordered a round of butterbeers for them all. They were all shocked at his generosity and thanked him earnestly. It was weird to have him be so nice to them, to take them out and pay. Very nice, but weird. No one knew what to say next, and no one wanted to bring up the topic that was on all their minds.

Finally, Severus spoke up. He still felt responsible for all their suffering and he felt it his duty to give them a happy day. "It seems like this break has gone all too fast, but at the same time it feels like a lifetime has passed." The others looked at him in understanding, they had been thinking the same thing. Today was the day they would learn that Severus Snape was indeed a human being and not very different then themselves.

"I do not wish to discuss the events of the past weeks today, I was told to 'have a carefree afternoon', but I want to apologize to all of you. No one should have to go through what you three have, especially not at this young age. I only wish there was an easy solution." Severus let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his seat.

"You talk as if it's your fault. It's not, you know. Voldemort was around long before you were sucked into it all. If you want to blame someone, blame the bad guy, not yourself. No one else blames you," Tabby spoke quietly, staring into her mug the whole time.

Sara and Draco agreed with her. Severus surrendered, "All right, I know. I've had this speech earlier. I will not continue to wallow in self-pity and self-hatred. I just wanted to apologize."

After that the mood considerably lightened. Sara and Draco went off to load up on sweet, while Tabby and Severus headed to the bookstore. They tried not to think about the impending doom for the rest of the day.

Severus just hoped that Dumbledore would have a solution. He hated to see her suffer, especially when she was so happy like at that moment. 

TBC...

[AN: Wow, I'm so glad I feel like writing this again. More up soon, I promise. Thanks for reading, please review!]


	20. Bonding

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 20: Bonding**

[AN: Thanks to Hidden Relevance once again for reading this and reviewing it!]

"You know, we sure seem to be having a lot of these tense meetings lately," Tabby commented into the silence. She hated uncomfortable silences. Dumbledore had asked them all to his office again. Hopefully, this time some solutions would be thought up.

It was the nest to last day of vacation. Tabby, Sara, Draco, Minerva, and Severus sat waiting for the Headmaster to arrive. They had all greeted each other warmly, but had been sitting silently for the last five minutes. No one knew what to say at a time like this.

Sara patted her on the shoulder, "At least, you're aren't holed up in the library all vacation." Usually, Sara had a hard time getting her friend to leave the grounds and travel outside. It was too bad the reasons that she finally made more friends was because evil had marked her. That was definitly a con of this break.

"Oh, the library," Tabby sighed whistfully, "I bet my poor books feel so abandoned!" Sara smiled at her friend's attempt to lighten the mood in the room.

"If it'll make you feel any better," Draco chimed in and joined the attempt, "I promise to take you two there this evening after the meal." He smirked and put his arm around them both from behind. 

Tabby and Sara grinned and each other, and then pretending to be out of breath, looked up at Draco and said in unison, "Why, Draco! You're such a prince. Going to all that trouble for little old us!"

Severus actually smirked as they all desolved into giggles. He was glad they were taking all this so well. They were too young for all this trouble. They should be worrying about clothes and rumors, instead of Dark Lords and torture. "Sure you can manage them both at once, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus inquired in what was shockingly a teasing voice without the usual meaness. "Seperate they may seem under control, but together women tend to confuse a man."

Minerva laughed at that, "Why, Severus, you make us seem evil! We're just smarter than men, that's all." Tabby and Sara laughed with her.

"I'm starting to think you're outnumbered, Professor Snape," Draco said from his chair in between the two girls. He really enjoyed this side of the Potion's Master. It made him proud once again to be a Slytherin. Too bad he'd probably go back to his old self once school was back in.

He saw Tabby and Severus glance at each other and exchange little smiles. Maybe things would be different with Snape after all, he decided. It still creeped him out a little that Tabby actually liked their Professor, but he liked they way it made them both happy.

Dumbledore arrived then and things once again turned solemn. "I asked you all here today to discuss the situation with Mrs. Arnold and Severus. A new delevopment has come up and a solution must be found. I asked Minerva to be here, Mrs. Arnold, because as your Head of House she deserves to be included in your affairs. The other teacher support whatever is decided, but I do not wish them to know anything yet."

"Do they all know about the incident with Lucius, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. He didn't want to shock anyone more than was necessary.

"I'm not sure, Headmaster," Severus looked to Tabby. Tabby nodded at him, indicating that she had indeed informed her friends. He had gotten her alone yesterday and told her what had transpired between himself and Lucius. She had been upset, but had not broken down again. She assured him that she trusted him to keep her safe. That terrified him.

"Very well, then. I'm going to tell you what I believe to be the best course of action, and then you may do what you wish. This may come as a shock and I do not want to force anything on either of you. However, I would like to defend myself before I speak by saying that it may well be the only safe solution to keeping Mrs. Arnold out of harm from those that should now be protecting her." Dumbledore paused here and waited for that to sink in before continuing. 

Tabby was starting to get a little scared. She had never heard Dumbledore sound so grave, though she thought she might have detected a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. Her breath hitched as she sucked in air to calm her nerves. Severus reached for her hand, shocking the whole room. They all decided to ignore it for now because it was such a tense pause that they wanted it to be over.

Dumbledore smiled when he saw this little sign of affection and it seemed to give him the strength to continue. "Lucius told you himself, Severus, that she would need to be claimed by someone powerful in order to be exempt from the 'activities'," at this word his voice turned sour.

Severus nodded, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was. It's not that he wouldn't love too , but it was too soon and she was still a student. But then Dumbledore said it, "I believe, Severus, that you should do just that. It's a simple ceremony, really, we just need a few witnesses. We'll worry about the other complications afterward."

Severus felt Tabby's hand clench around his and his eyes shot to her face. Her usually readable expression was blank and her body was tense. He frowned and looked to the Headmaster, but before he could speak the words flowed again. He only half paying attention.

"I understand this may come as a big shock and is not at all what you were expecting, but I want you both to think about it? Would you like my office?" Dumbledore looked at Tabby with a mix of pity and concern.

Severus shook his head. Instead, he stood suddenly and pulled Tabby up with him. She seemed in a sort of catatonic state, but he managed to guide her out the door. He didn't speak until they reached his quarters.

"I'm not quite sure what to say right now," Severus confessed. His demeanor had changed completely. Instead of the hard mask he always put on, he sat next to her looking younger and extremely vulnerable. It scared Tabby into moving. She didn't reply but instead chose just to slip her arms around his slim form.

Severus allowed this contact for a minute before pulling back from her and forcing her to look at him. "You put up a wall in there. What are you thinking?"

"I'm scared, Severus," Tabby's words spilled out like they'd been bubbling at the surface for a long time. "I've thought about this, you know? What it would be like to be with you. In my head it was all sunshine and flowers, but this is different. How can I be so happy, yet so afraid at the same time?"

"We don't have to do this," Severus replied, "There has to be another way. I don't want you to think you're being forced to do this." He wanted this badly, but he wanted her to want it just as much.

"But I want this," Tabby confessed. She looked down at her feet to escape his stare. "I love you and this is my dream. I just wish it could have happened without all the bad."

Severus made her look at him, "Are you sure about this? I would love nothing more than to be bonded to you, but there is so much I would be taking away from you. All the things teenagers do."

"I'm not a normal teenager, Severus," She responded quickly, "Boys don't exactly follow me around, you know. No teenage boy wants a girl who looks like a hunchback when she walks. And you know I don't participate in normal activities. I hung out in the dugeons as much as I did with my friends."

After a long discussion, they started to argue in circle. They headed back to Dumbledore's office to reveal their decision. 


	21. Reassurances

** A Gentle Kind of Love **

** Chapter 21: Reassurances **

[AN: Wow, I'm on a roll now. I really like where this story is going...Thanks to my lovely reviews from Hidden Relevations and lady-taralqua]

Back in Dumbledore's office Minerva had stood as soon as the two had left. She was outraged. "Ablus! You should know better than anyone the reasons that this is ridiculous! She's still a student, and what is more, she's still half his age! Do you know what people will say?" 

Dumbledore just looked at her calmly. He had expected as much from her. "Minerva, you know I would never suggest this if it was not for good reason. Also, you've seen how well they get along. I fear even if we did not give our blessing, they would be together eventually anyway."

Sara interrupted McGonagall before she could protest further, "Tabby's of legal age in two months anyway, that's really not an issue as long as they're 'together' before anything happens." She blushed a little for suggesting that Tabby and Severus would even think about sex. "I do have a question, though, Headmaster. This isn't a wedding is it? Because you know, the Ministry would never allow it."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, "No, my dear, not an official wedding. That would cause too many problems. What I'm proposing is a bonding ceremony. It will not prevent physical torture, but they will be able to sense each other. We will need witnesses for the ceremony, however, are you two okay with this?"

Sara nodded immediately, anything to keep her friend safe. Draco also gave his consent but asked, "What if they don't agree to it?" He was still sickened at what his father had said and done.

The smile on Dumbledore's face seemed to brighten to his eyes. "I do not believe that we will have to worry about that, Mr. Malfoy. Severus was always making sacrifices...though I'm not quite sure this is one."

Minerva was not convinced. Sure, she liked how Severus had been more agreeable of late, but did not believe that Tabby was so willing. He never showed anyone affection and all of a sudden the two seemed in love. She stood and stalked out of the office.

Dumbledore sighed, "I was hoping that would go over better with Minerva, but she will come around. She's just worried about her student."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tabby was nervous. She stood outside Professor McGonagall's office entrance, working up the courage to go in. Everyone had decided that the bonding ceremony was the best thing to do. Now, Tabby needed to assure McGonagall of that. She wanted her Head of House, and long time mentor, to be okay with it.

Severus was back with Dumbledore making the preperations. They would preform the ceremony tonight as soon as possible. That way things could be worked out tomorrow, before classes started again.

She finally went in and sat down at Minerva's desk. Soon they both had cups of tea and were facing each other in silence. Tabby decided that it was her duty to start. "I just want to tell you, Professor, that I'm very sorry about everything that has happened. I feel like I've failed you in some way. I always looked up to you and valued your advice. I'd love it if you were okay with this."

"None of this is your fault," Minerva responded. She was surprised that Tabitha would care enough to talk with her about this. "If I'm going to blame anyone, it would be Severus. He could have done more to save you."

"That's what he is doing, Professor," Tabby tried to explain. "He saves me everyday. If it weren't for him, Lucius would have raped me and I might be dead."

"If it weren't for Severus you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place," Minerva countered.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Maybe this was meant to happen. I'm just glad he's here to help me through it. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't," Tabby was near tears. She wasn't planning on telling McGonagall everything, but she felt like she had to, she wanted to.

"Professor, you haven't seen all of me. The side that I show everybody is not all that I am. It hasn't exactly been easy for me, you know, with my handicap. Boys aren't exactly lining up to be with me. Not that I need a boyfriend to feel whole, but it's nice to know your being noticed anyway. Then an incident with one boy a couple summers ago really hurt me. I take the glamour off during summer since everyone at home knows. Well, there was a guy one summer who actually showed an intrest in me. I had the biggest crush on him and he treated me so nice. I used to think it was love, but now I know it wasn't really. He hurt me. He loved spending time with me when we were alone, but he was ashamed to go out with me in front of his friend or our school mates. He didn't want anyone to see him with the crippled girl." 

By this time Tabby had big tears streaming down her face and Minerva had moved to put her arm around Tabby's shoulders. But Tabby had to continue, had to make her see why this thing with Severus was so important. "Severus is different. He's seen the real me and he doesn't care. He's seen me at my worst and he feels the same loneliness and depression that I do. We need each other."

Minerva's reserve was crumbling. "But your so young? And he's your Professor..."

Tabby nodded, "I know all that. I've thought about it for a long time and I still feel the same. I don't care about any of that. What I feel for Severus? That _is_ love. He makes me feel confident to be myself."

Minerva nodded, "I've seen you two. I know how good you are for each other, but I didn't want to admit it. I don't want to see you hurt. Severus is not a light-hearted man. He's very complex and he hasn't let anyone in for years."

"I know that too," Tabby said, "and this is what I want."

TBC...


	22. The Ceremony

** A Gentle Kind of Love **

** Chapter 22: The Cermony**

Severus couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually going to be bonded to Tabitha, the woman he loved. After this no one could tell them that being together was wrong, well, they could, but they would be wrong. Except that no one but the Deatheaters and their witnesses could know yet. Not until Tabitha was old enough and not his student anymore. 

The bigger shock of the whole thing, though, was that she actually wanted him as well. Despite his conscious belittling and coldness towards her all these years, she had found it in her heart to care for him. He couldn't think of anyone who had ever done that before.

Since the ocassion was an important one, Severus had decided to dress up as much as was possible for him. The dress robe he had bought almost four years ago would have to do. It was made of black velvet and had never been worn. His hair was washed and looked shiney, not because of grease, but because it had been brushed repeatedly. 

Now, he was waiting in Dumbledore's office for Tabitha to arrive. She wasn't due for another twenty minutes, so him and Albus had begun a game of chess.

"Thank you for this, Albus," Severus said after a difficult move. He always lost to Dumbledore.

"It's just a chess game, my dear boy, if I knew it meant that much to you, we would have played long before now." Dumbledor's eyes twinkled.

"You know what I mean," Severus sneered. He resented all attempts at humour when his life was so full of angst.

Dumbledore just smiled, "Your welcome, Severus. This is the best thing all around. Both of you deserve happiness. And I've always seen how well you two get along. You know some things will change now? We'll have to discuss the consequences at length tomorrow, before the students return."

"I know," Severus replied. He got lost in thought about just how much his life would change. Being in love was hard enough, now he was going to be more intune with her than ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think?" Tabby asked, twirling around to face Sara and Draco. She had wanted to dress up for this. It might be her only 'wedding' ever. The dress she had on was, of course, purple. It was ankle length and made of a dark purple velour. It had a V-neck and victorian sleeves. Sara had gotten it for her for Christmas.

Her hair was in a french twist in top of her head. Having her hair up made her look at least two years older, especially with the dress she had on. She had applied a hint of purple eye shadow, along with mascara and black eye-liner. For the first time in her life she actually thought she looked pretty. _As long as you ignored the crooked posture and the way my butt seems to stick out too far_, she thought bitterly.

"Wow," Sara exclaimed, "you look wonderful. No man would be able to resist you right now, right Draco?" She nudged him when he did speak right away.

"Yeah," Draco was stunned. She really did look beautiful. The school robes always made her seem younger because they made her seem shorter and hide her figure, but now she looked mature.

Tabby blushed at their praise, "Thanks, guys. For everything, not just for this, you've both been extremely supportive."

"Just as long as your happy," Sara replied, and hugged her friend as she sat on the bed between them. Draco also gave her a quick hug and nodded.

"I am, for the first time since that summer, I really am..." Tabby trailed off and looked uncertain. She idn't know if she wanted to discuss this in front of Draco. Not that she didn't trust him, but it would be kind of weird.

"But? I can hear a but," Sara prompted her. Draco thought maybe he should leave and he made to do so, but Tabby stopped him.

"It's okay, I understand that this is a time for the girls," Draco winked at Sara. "I'll see you in Dumbledore's office."

Sara grinned at him and then turned back to her friend, "So spill."

"I talked the procedure over with Dumbledore," Tabby took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of the afterwards. In order to complete the bonding Severus and I need to physically bond. I know I want to, I just don't know if I'm ready."

Sara nodded, "I know how you feel. I-" She jumped up, "Wow, you mean Dumbledore's actually telling you to have sex with your Professor?"

Tabby sighed, "Could you please not make it sound so bad? I'm already having a rough time!"

Sara felt immediately sorry at the sad look on her friend's face. "It's just-I thought-couldn't he get in trouble? Since you're still a student and all."

"No, its legal with the bonding, and besides, Dumbledore is the one giving us the 'go ahead'. But no one can know about this at the Ministry, we have to keep it secret until my birthday. I'll still be a student, but the Ministry can't tell Dumbledore that I can't be with Severus then. We're going to work out the details more tomorrow."

Sara sat back down beside her friend, "You love him, right?" At Tabby's nod she continued, "Then don't be stupid. Listen to your heart. Severus would never hurt you or force you into anything. Don't let one bad guy spoil it all for the rest of them. You're too good to waste."

Tabby sniffled and they hugged again, "Thanks for being such a good friend."

Sara nodded and they headed out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the two greet each other. He knew this was a wonderful idea. He would be heading the ceremony, so he stood before them all. Minerva, sara, and Draco were standing off to the left.

Severus was blown away by how beautiful Tabitha looked tonight. It was new to think that she had done it just for him. He sensed her nervousness and he tried to assure her in his low voice that all would be alright.

Tabitha smiled at him. He looked more handsome than ever before. Just his appearance assured her that he wanted this too. Not being able to resist, she reached out to feel the material of his robe. "Oooh, fuzzy," she explained. They both grinned at her childish enthusiasm.

"Are you both ready to get started?" Dumbledore's voice shook them back to reality and away from the warm space they seemed to go when they were alone. They nodded and stepped in front of the old man. He smiled at them and began.

After a long speech and a recitation of promises, Dumbledore took out his wand and recited a spell. A black string appeared around both of their wrists. "This is the sign of the bond between the two of you. It can only be removed if both person's are willing. It will become invisible to others after the last part of the ceremony is completed, but you can control the visibility as well. I will leave you two now to be alone and get adjusted to your new postion. I will send a letter tomorrow morning with the time of our next meeting," Dumbledore smiled after all the official business was over, "Congradulations to you both."

Tabby stood still and waited for Severus to make the first move. The ceremony had gone on so long that her legs had gotten tired and she had to lean against him to stay up, and also to keep from swaying. Now, she was afraid to move, seeing as how her legs seemed to be stuck in one position. Also, now they were connected and she could feel him in her head. Her emotions mixed with his prevented them both from wanting to move away from one another.

After a minute, Severus slowly moved away, keeping his hands on her shoulders to steady her the whole time. He could now tell her pain and knew she was on the verge of collapse. "Why didn't you just ask for a chair?" He asked her sternly.

"Because I'm as stubborn as you are," Tabby answered him, curbing the urge to stick out her tongue and giggle. He was so adorable when he was concerned. "Besides, I didn't want to mess up the ceremony."

Severus shook his head and moved farther away as her friends approached. The black string expanded to accomodate the distance. This seemed to fascinate Tabby, but then Sara hugged her. "Are you okay?" The question spoke volumes. Tabby nodded with just as much meaning and they both relaxed.

Draco was afraid to hug her since Severus was standing right there, but Tabby reached out and grabbed him. "Thanks for being here," she said into his ear. A sudden feeling of jealousy hit her and she looked to Severus. His eyes were hard and his fists clenched.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Severus! It's just Draco!" Tabby released him and went to stand by Severus again. "This is kinda creepy," she confessed. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Shall we go talk this thing out?" Severus asked. He felt her nervousness and tried to calm her by taking her hand. "You don't have to be afraid of me, you know? I'm the good guy."

Tabby nodded and followed him to his chambers once again. Even so, she couldn't make her nervousness go away. 


	23. Last Day of Freedom Part 1

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 23: Last Day of Freedom Part 1**

[AN: Thanks to the people still reading and reviewing this fic, which is only two people, but oh well.]

They had no sooner gone two steps out of the office that Tabby collapsed into Severus' arms and let out a wail. Sara, Draco, and Minerva came running out to see what the matter was.

Severus swung her up into his arms and turned to face the worried gazes. "She'll be alright," he assured them and her as well, "it's finally catching up with her, all the feelings. Usually it happens sooner than this, but she's strong. When she gets used to the bond and my presence, the pain will stop."

Tabby let out another moan. "Sev? I feel sick." She dry heaved and then turned again to curl into his chest. He rubbed her back and gave her friends a reassuring glance before heading off to his quarters.

"Are you alright now?" She had quited and relaxed in his arms just as they stepped into his common room. He placed her on the leather couch and set a fire in the fireplace, all the while aware of her fear. He was trying hard to keep his own feelings of fear and excitement away. Any strong emotion would harm her frail mind right now.

"Yes," came her weak answer, "Why does it hurt so much?" Severus went back to sit beside her and reached up to smooth her hair in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

"Your mind has to get used to the new sensations," he answered, pulling her close to him so that his chest rumbled against her ear. "From now on when either one of us is in pain or full of happiness, the other one will be able to feel it. First, however, your mind had to accept the initial shock."

"Why doesn't it bother you?" Tabby asked, her voice muffled. "I'm having some pretty strong feelings right now." Maybe he hadn't been bonded too, what if it was a one-sided thing? Or maybe he didn't care what she felt. But she knew that wasn't the truth, because right now she could feel his fear and concern.

Severus sighed, "It does, just not as strongly as for you. I've had practice with keeping my emotions unknown. The Dark Lord has a habit of trying to dig into my mind." 

They sat together like that for what seemed like almost twenty minutes. Both enjoying the feeling of each other and not wanting to ruin it with awkward conversation. However, Tabby knew they had to discuss their new position and the black string around her wrist taunted her until she spoke.

"Severus, I'm afraid," she confessed suddenly. She knew it was probably unecessary to say, but she didn't know how else to feel at ease and they had to broche the subject sooner or later.

"I know," Severus pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes. "So am I," at her incredulous look he continued, "I'm not the most likable person, you know. I don't exactly do this sort of thing all the time. It's been a long time, and never with someone I cared about."

Tabby put her hand to his cheek. She knew he would never hurt her and she was touched by his honest confession. He smiled at her, "You don't have to be afraid. This is as scary for me as it is for you. We can help each other along."

Severus kissed her then, gently on the forehead and a slight brush on the lips. He still felt aprehension from her, but the love and warmth was there as well. She calmed when she realized that he would go slow and not push her.

"You know, I was wondering," she whispered as he removed his velvet robe and sat down again in just his pants and shirt. "Have you always worn so many layers of clothes?" She smiled to show she wasn't that serious. Making light of a situation always made her more at ease.

Severus smirked, "Yes, ever since I started school here. I couldn't distract the girls now could I?" He laughed out loud at the surprised look on her face so that she soon joined in his laughter.

Tabby was very happy at his attempt at humour, it showed just how relaxed he was with her. "That's what I've always said. You know, it didn't work for all of them." Even at this moment she was aware of his body and how good it would feel.

"I'm glad," he said earnestly and bent to kiss her again, this time a real kiss. When he pulled away he was somber, "I do love you, Tabitha. I tried not to for so long. Sometimes I even tried to hate you for the feelings you brought out in me, but I never succeeded." His face was filled with angst for a moment, "I just hated myself for a while. I called myself disgusting and vile for wanting you so much. How could a innocent girl ever feel for a corrupted old man? I felt horrible for falling for one of my students, even as I felt the wonderful warmth of love for you."

Tabby reached up and kissed him this time for reassurance. His self-hatred upset her. He'd been through so much already, and she had just added to his pain. "I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. All girls have crushes on their teachers at some point, right? They always seem so much more mature than the boys your age and they care about you, so why not? I tried not to love you so much, I thought it would go away. But it wouldn't and then I realized that it was love and not just some crush. I feel content with you, like we could talk for hours. And I'm not afraid to be myself around you, unlike the acting I did for boys my age last summer. I love you because I don't have to act with you and because you're a good man, but you never let anyone know."

That night they showed their love for each other slowly and completely. They no longer had to worry about other's opinions. They were together and the world just slipped away. Fear gave way to warmth and love and contentment. And afterwards, they both slept soundly and peacefully for the first time in a long time.

~~~~~~~~

In the morning they woke slowly and a little reluctantly. It was the last day of break and neither wanted to think about what would go on now that the students returned. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since the fairwell feast.

They felt more connected then ever. No words needed to be spoken between the two as they joined the conscious world to face the day. Each was strengthened by the other's love and support. Finally, they moved to get ready for breakfast.

Then Tabby realized something, "Um, Sev, I don't have anything to wear." She only had the dress she had worn last night and she really didn't want to show up in the Great Hall with the same outfit. It was just a bit too conspicuous for her tastes, even though her friends already knew what had transpired. The black string had disapeared from view but they both still felt it connecting them.

Part of her wanted to keep this moment and last night to herself and treasure it forever and the other part couldn't wait to tell Sara. Severus looked at her and felt his heart leap. She was so beautiful that he still could not believe what had happened between them. He still had trouble grasping the concept that she thought he was beautiful too. He knew it would be hard now to have her in class and remain cold, all the while feeling her in his head and remembering her warmth.

"It's alright, go get washed up and I'll call a house-elf to get you an outfit," Severus planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled as he watched her walk to the bathroom connecting to his bedroom. She didn't look like a classic beauty, but she had a walk you couldn't forget. He adored it and made it a point to tell her so as she got into the jeans and sweater that he'd layed out on the bed.

Tabby smiled, but looked unconvinced. "Yeah, right, it's just the sexiest thing. I don't know how all the men resist it." He also had to admire her skill for sarcasm, it almost matched his own.

Severus gathered her into his arms, "I'm serious. You don't have to believe me, I just had to tell you. Now, are you ready for this?" It was time to join the real world again and he could feel her fear. He was a little afraid himself, not that he would ever admit it.

Tabby breathed him in and shook her head. "Not really, but I don't really have I choice now do I? Tell me something, Sev?"

"What?" He hoped she'd have enough sense not to call him that in front of the others. If that nickname caught hold in the faculty, he might just have to show her why he remained distant and cold. 

"Will this affect my Potions grade? You know, am I exempt for all assignment now?" Her voice held a mock serious tone and then she cracked a smile to show that she was joking. But the subject was a serious one.

"You know, I will have to treat you the same as before. You cannot get upset if I were to take points off your house or give you a bad mark," Severus responded seriously, "Not that you'll ever get one. You do not need any special treatment, you are already the smartest girl in the school for potions."

"I know," Tabby said just as seriously. This would definitely complicate things further, but she wouldn't take it back for anything in the world.

Once they said all that was needed to be said, they headed up to the Great Hall. 

~~~~~~~

Since it was the last day of break, Dumbledore had decided that the Professors and the students should all eat at one table. They both knew he would deny that it had anything to do with the fact that they would want to be near each other as long as possible, before they had to be distant again. When they had walked in together, all the Professors except Binns and Trewlany, and Sara and Draco were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. The rest of the students that had stayed for break were no doubt sleeping in on their last day or doing the last bits of assignments.

"Sleep well?" Dumbledore inquired of them with all the meaning that he could and his eyes twinkled. He smiled warmly when they both nodded and took seats next to each other, pretending all the while that this didn't give them joy.

Sara caught Tabby's eye and sent the message that they needed to talk as soon as they were alone. Tabby nodded at her friend and greeted her brightly. When she drank her first sip of coffee, she was already hyper from being so happy. Draco also smiled at her and she grinned back at him. It saddened her that he would have to go back to disliking them tomorrow. Yet she had a feeling that he wouldn't ignore them or treat them nasty.

"Did you get your trip to the library yet, Miss Arnold?" Severus questioned her, slipping back into the detested role of uncaring Potions Master. He knew it would hurt her a little, but he had to keep up appearances and he just wanted her to speak to him.

"No, sir," she answered him a little shyly, trying to get back into the role of his student. "I plan to go today for a while. I've just finished my last book and I need to replenish my collection."

"How do you get perfect scores and read so much at the same time?" Minerva asked her with genuine curiousity. _And deal with all the Dark Lord stuff now as well, _ she added silently.

Tabby shrugged, "I honestly don't know, Professor, I've just always been able to learn easily and I love to devour books. It keeps my mind occupied and helps me sleep." 

"She's always reading something or other," Sara added. She was goading her friend. In reality, Tabby had come out of her shell a little this past year and hadn't read nearly as much.

"I haven't been, actually," Tabby defended herself, and everyone grinned. It wasn't a bad thing she was such a bookworm.

For the rest of breakfast Severus and Tabby discussed genres and authors. The rest of the people in the Hall just smiled. Everyone could see how much the two had in common, despite some differences in age and social habits. At some point during the meal, Severus' hand had found its way into Tabby's smaller one. It felt as natural as breathing to them.

Then it was time for them to part. Severus left her at the entrance to the library with her two friends, with the plan to meet with Dumbledore in two hours. It would be the first time they were apart since the bonding and both were extremely reluctant to leave.

Tabby sighed and she knew Severus could sense her aprehension. He gave her a deep meaningful look, "You'll be fine?" It was half question, half statement. 

"Yeah," She didn't sound certain. Knowing that her friends would not have a problem with it, she wrapped her arms around Severus and buried her face in his chest for a second. Then she let him go and went to find comfort in her old love of books.

Tabby could feel her friends' impatience as she browsed the stacks for half an hour. The library was not private enough to discuss what they wanted to, so they all pretended not to care about it. However, as soon as they made it back to the Slytherin common room it all spilled out.

"Okay, we're alone, it's safe, so spill," Sara demanded as soon as the portrait swung shut behind them. Then she noticed the look of relief on her friend's face and questioned her about it.

"I can feel him," Tabby explained, "The further he got form me earlier, the lonelier I felt. It's sort of like he was fading from my mind. But now he's close and I feel better, happy even." She saw the weirded out looks her friends were giving her. "I'm sorry this is so crazy for you guys, but it's even crazier for me. Now instead of just missing him out of want, I'm missing him out of need."

Tabby sighed as Sara hugged her and assured her that this was all okay with her as long as Tabby was happy, "Are you?"

They all sat on together in a circle on pillows on the floor as Tabby told them that she was wonderful and gave them the edited version of the events after Severus had taken her away. Then Draco asked what it felt like to have the Potions Master connected to her.

"This is all so weird," She responded, "All in the span of two weeks I get a Dark Mark and a man in my head. It's like we can walk back and forth between each other's minds, but the only thing we get is feelings. I love him even more, and I know it's wrong, but I don't understand how it can be when it feels so right."

They spent the next hour talking and laughing. Tabby helped Draco with an assignment in Magical History. Sara and Draco just enjoyed spending time together. They all tried to act like normal teens once again.

Sara and Draco were shocked when Professor Snape made his way into the room and took a seat next to their friend. The sneer seemed to have been permenantly removed from his face and in its place was a small smile. When they locked hands, Tabby's face seemed to relax for the first time sinced they had parted at the library.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Draco asked out of formality. He knew that there wasn't, that Snape had just needed to be closer to his girl. He smirked, mean Severus Snape actually had a girl.

"Not at all, Mr. Malfoy," Snape answered. This was new for him. He wasn't used to public displays of affection, but he couldn't help it. He just needed to reassure himself the past few days had not all been a dream.

"What's going to happen now, sir?" Sara inquired curiously. 

"We're going to have a meeting with the Headmaster, Ms. VanBuskirk," He reply, all the old venom gone from his voice. "After that, I do not know."

[AN: WOOHOO! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!]


	24. Last Day of Freedom Part 2

**A Gentle Kind of Love**

**Chapter 24: Last Day of Freedom Part 2**

[AN: Thanks for the encouraging reviews!]

The meeting with Dumbledore had taken only an hour. He had greeted them like one greets friends they haven't seen for ten years. Once they had been settled into comfy chairs and had taken at least two handlfuls of skittles, plans were discussed. Though Tabby and Snape were now connected and allowed to be together, no one else in the school was to find out.

Tabby would keep her bed in the dormitory with all of her things. She was to keep up appearances of living there with her classmates. She would bathe in the bathroom and do her homework in the common room. However, since the bond made it uncomfortable to be apart for now, a special curfew was made for her so that she may spend the night in the dungeons if she wished.

Severus was reminded that he was still a professor to her and that meant he must treat her like one of his students inside the classroom. On weekends they could spend some more time together, but they must still maintain a teacher/student facade.

Over the summer more permenant plans could be made, since Tabby had one more year of school after this year. If the problem still persisted next year, they would deal with it when the time came. For now, the plan for next year was to give her a room in the dugeons and an accelerated Potions summer course so she didn't have to have Snape as a professor.

It was now almost noon. Tabby had gone to join her friends at the lake for a picnic lunch. Severus had opted not to attend; he needed to finish the last batch of Wolfsbane potions before Remus came to collect it. He honestly couldn't believe that all this was happening. It was confusing because he couldn't figure out whether to be pissed off or overjoyed. Tabby had been marked and made into a possession, Voldemort was already ruling her life. Yet, here they were, bonded together and in love. Even though she was all the way at the lake it was like she was whispering her happiness in his ear. He frowned as he realized it would be hard to scowl and sneer with her laughter ringing in his head. The students may soon think the Potions Masters has gone bonkers.

Only a half an hour later, when he was just finishing up, did he hear melodious laughter behind him as the potion's door flew open and a warm body smack itself agaisnt his back. He tried to keep a stern voice as he turned around and barked, "Miss Arnold! What is the meaning of this? This is a very sensitive potion!" Halfway through his scold a devious smile found its way into his face and his voice became silky. 

Tabby backed away from him. She had been so hyper from lunch and the need to be near him that she hadn't even thought of the consequences. She was near tears before she realized that he was no longer, nor even had been, furious with her. She shrieked and smacked him lightly on the arm, "Severus Snape! How could you be so mean?"

"I have always been mean," Severus responded matter-of-factly, "you know that well enough. Besides, I have to be practicing for tomorrow."

"Well, you didn't do so well," Tabby pouted and slid closer. "It wasn't at all convincing toward the end. And anyway, you should be nice to me today since its the last we can truely be free."

"Is that right?" Severus smirked and leaned down to kiss her. Neither one of them was aware of the couple standing in the doorway until it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin had come to Hogwarts on the last day of Christmas break to get his potion that way he wouldn't be interrupting the students. Also, this way his best and only friend left, Sirius Black could come along. His name had not yet been cleared in the Ministry, so they had to keep a low profile.

As they neared the potions door, they could hear Snape yelling at someone, no doubt a poor student. "Geez, does that guy ever lay off?" Sirius asked as they listened to him without going any farther.

Remus didn't answer until they heard a female voice skreetch back at the overgrown bat. "Wow," was all he could say. They both advanced on the entrance, wanting to know more about the scene within.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight that lay before them was one they never would have imagined in a million years, nor would they have wanted to. The greasy git Severus Snape was snogging the same student that he had just been yelling at. The two were so involved that they failed to see the newcomers until the blonde spoke up.

"Remus," Sirius grabbed unto the nearest table for support as his face went pale. "I've died and gone to Hell...get the barf bucket." 

Remus himself had lost a lot of color in his face, "I'll give it to you after I'm done with it."

By this time, the couple engrossed with each other had come up for air and heard this little conversation. Tabby yelped and hid her face in Severus' robes. She was blushing so hard Severus could feel the heat radiating through the material. Severus put a cold sneer on his face and turned towards them. He was careful not to let any emotions show through. "Remus, Sirius," he began icily, "polite people knock to indicate their entrance into another person's private rooms."

"This is hardly your private rooms, Snape," Sirius shot back. He seemed to have recovered quite a bit. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" The demand was harsh and Tabby flinched, careful to keep her face hidden. She might die of humliation and shame right then.

"What I do is none of your business," Severus bit at him. Then he turned to look down at the trembling ball in his arms. She was in emotional turmoil, fear and embarassment were so violent in her mind that it almost made him sick to his stomach. He knew his cold anger invading her own head wasn't helping any.

Remus recovered when he noticed that the girl was trembling violently and sobbing into Severu's arms. He immediately put a hand out to stop any more of Sirius bitting comments and took a step toward the two. "Is she alright?" His voice held some accusation.

"She'll be fine!" Severus yelled, gripping her tighter to his chest. He found the nearest chair and sat her down in it. Tabby moaned sickly and grabbed a handful of his robe.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," was all she seemed to be able to chant. She was afraid of getting them in trouble, Severus realized. He glanced up at Remus and Sirius and saw the they had calmed and now looked a bit ashamed.

Ignoring them for now, Severus sushed Tabby and patted her back. He assured her that everything was alright and that no one would get into trouble. He slowly felt her fear and trembles subside.

As soon as she had calmed, Sirius demanded to know what was going on. "I'll call Dumbledore this instant!" He threatened. 

Severus just chuckled darkly at him, "That will do no good. Dumbledore knows, Black."

"What?" Remus sounded incredibly confused. Tabby would have felt sorry for him in any other situation. She noted how cute he was, but quickly pushed that thought aside as Severus began to explain the situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later Tabby was exposing her left forearm for their inspection. "Okay, Voldemort's getting weird or is suffering from old age," Sirius told them after examining the Mark. "What the bloody hell is a muggle-born doing with the Mark of those who hunt muggle-borns?"

"Does he know she's a muggle-born?" Remus got two nods of confirmation, "He does?! Okay, he's more insane then we thought."

After they had finished their tale and given Remus his potion, the two friend stood to leave. They had grown to like Tabby in that short time, even though she seemed to actaully like the git, and offered any assistance that she might need in the furture.

Tabby knew better than to hug the two goodbye, but thanked them. "That's very sweet of you, Mr. Lupin, but I'm sure Severus will take care of me just fine."

Sirius choked, "Don't you mean, Snivilus?" He gave a nasty smile to Snape. *JERK!*

Tabby felt rage and shame and self-hatred flow from Severus as soon as Sirius uttered the name. That rage fueled her own indignation towards his snotty, jerk-off attitude and she did something she would never normally do: she pulled her wand.

Remus looked into her now stony face and gulped, "Sirius, you may want to run..." Sirius glances down at Tabby's wand and then into her cold face. He turned into a big black dog and bounded out of the room.

Remus quickly apologized for his friend and then took off after him. "Charming girl..." he muttered as they fled the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the encounter with Remus and Sirius, the rest of the day was uneventful. Tabby and Severus spent the time before diner together looking at books from his personal collection and just being together.

When diner was over Tabby returned to her dormitory with Sara, both casting longing looks back at their respective guys. They finished up and reviewed any homework they had due tomorrow. The hour was early when they got into bed and feel asleep; it had been a tiring day.

Somewhere else in London, Lucius and many other Deatheaters were planning a Dark Revel. Everyone was anxious to meet the new recruit.

TBC...

[AN: I just had to write Remus and Sirius into my fic! Even though I'm pissed at Sirius for helping James torture poor Sevvy...] 


	25. Dark Day

** A Gentle Kind of Love **

** Chapter 25: Dark Days **

Monday morning the Great Hall was full of noisy, excited students. Everyone was talking adamantly about their vacation and what they had recieved for the holidays. The teachers sat watching them and fine-tuning their lesson plans. Remus and Sirius had decided to stay after a long talk with Albus; Sirius in agnimus form curled around Remus' feet under the Head Table. Draco was back at his own House table making up anicdotes of torture and pranks. Sara was trying not to stare at him while worrying about her absent friend.

Tabby and Severus were missing in action. The last time Sara had seen her was at eleven when she left for Severus' chambers. She finally caught Draco's eye across the Hall and he nodded to assure her that it was alright. He was sure they had just overslept or were not hungery.

In the next moment a dark figure swept into the room. The students hushed their conversations until he had passed them to sit beside the Headmaster. He had a curious look about him today; if they were to pay attention they would notice that the nastiness in his face did not quite reach his eyes. He whispered quickly to Dumbledore before turning his head toward the entrance.

Now Tabby entered hurriedly and almost fell into her seat beside Sara. She was gasping, flushed, and appeared to be close to tears. Her gaze automatically swept the room and locked with that of her Potions Master before she addressed her friend's urgent questions.

"Are you okay? Did you oversleep? Did anything happen?" Sara inquired in a whisper. Her red hair was pulled into a small ponytail this morning; it made her look older somehow.

Tabby drank deeply from her coffee cup before answering, "I don't know if I'm okay. It's started already. When we woke up this morning their was an invitation for us to attend a Deatheater party. It delayed things a little and I'm too sick to eat."

Sara's brow furrowed and she swung her gaze past Professor Snape to find him looking covertly at them. "what's that mean?" She took in Tabby's face now, noticing how she had aged in the last couple weeks. The upsweep of her brown hair helped too. 

"Basically, I'm to be introduced to the gang and given orders. Apparently afterwards there's torture and refreshments," the dry humor in Tabby's voice caused a chuckle to bubble out of Sara.

"I'm sorry, this is not funny," Sara apologized quickly. They both knew now was not the time for this discussion so they left for their first class--Charms.

After an hour of "foolish wand-waving" was Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, lunch, and then the true test of the day. Tabby and Sara left early for Potions; it would be bad enough acting normal, they did not need to be late as well. 

The second class was to start Severus burst into the room, flinging the door against the wall, cloak billowing out behind him. His gaze swept the classroom and he scowled, "I will not ask about vacation because I do not care how it went for any of you. All I care about is that it is over and class will start as if we never left. The directions for the courage potion are in your books, you have one hour."

Tabby opened her book to start gathering ingredients and then it dawned on her. She glanced up at Severus to find him leaning over his desk writing furiously. His anger and resentment crashed into her head and she gasped.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked her quietly. Snape might not yell at Tabby, but he wouldn't hesitate to give her a detention or take off House points. She continued gathering ingredients.

Tabby took a deep breath, "Yeah, fine," was her whispered reply. She sat down again to begin her work. The courage potion was for her tonight. She was afraid to know why she would need it. 

Everything was going smoothly until the lancewing, which had to be cut into minute cubes. Sensing Snape's sour mood and not wanting to get her friend in trouble, Tabby decided to ask for the Potions teacher's help this time. "Excuse me, Professor?" Her cheeks flushed as the entire room stared in her direction.

Severus, already sensing her anxiety, stood from his seat and swooped down to her. "Yes, Miss Arnold? What is so important that you had to interupt the other students work time? Surely _you_ are not having trouble with this simple potion? It is quite below you, I should think."

The tone of his voice made her flinch a little, but the hidden compliment in his words soothed her embarassment. "I cannot cut my lancewing, sir. It's too small."

The class, seeing the drama dissapated, went back to their own potions and ignored the rest of the interaction. Severus leaned down to complete the task, giving them the perfect oportunity to talk in private. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Tabby answered, adding the dragon scales and watching it fizz. "How are you? Who exactly were you angry at?" She watched his dark hair swing about his face as he leaned over to add the lancewing cubes. 

"I am perfectly fine. I was sending Lucius Malfoy are reply to his gracious invitation. We will be leaving at eight tomorrow night. There you are, any longer and this will look suspicious. Back to being the slimy git I am," Severus lightly brushed his hand over hers as he stood up.

When the hour ended they all bottled up their potions and cleaned up their areas. Severus imediately took Draco's and Tabby's potions and placed them on his desk. Those were the only two he trusted to use tomorrow. While the rest of the class hurried to dinner, Tabby and Sara took longer to clean up.

"I think it would be in your best interest to stay in the Gryfindor dorms tonight and get a good rest and spend some time with your friends," Severus informed Tabby when the room was cleared. He knew how hard tomorrow night would be and he wanted her to relax as much as possible before-hand.

"Okay," Tabby answered him. She felt his worry and it touched her, there was no need to argue with him. Quickly she gave him a hug and a whispered "I love you", before slipping off to supper with Sara.

That night she finished her schoolwork and laughed with her friends. She climbed into bed at nine and read until ten, tossing and turning until almost three with visions of red eyes and blonde hair. Then when sleep finally came it brought with it screams and terror. Tabby woke the nest morning in a cold sweat with tears on her cheeks.

Severus had a similar night. However, his dreams had included his fear that Voldemort would harm Tabby to punish him. He barely got two full hours of sleep and was ten times more cranky then usual.

~~~~

They were leaving in twenty minutes. Severus was talking with Albus and Remus by the fire-place. "We will be traveling directly to the Malfoy's parlor. I have taught her to block her mind from Voldemort so that he will not be able to skim the surface, but too long and we are caught. The meeting itself should take only ten minutes, just long enough for him to intimidate her and torture me. I will make sure we do not have to stay at the party long..."

He trailed off as a hooded figure entered, lifting the black cloth to reveal the face he dreamed of, now drawn tight with fear and determination. Her emotions hit him full force and he visibly flinched. Severus took her arm as she stood next to him and handed her the purple potion. "Here, this will help for a time."

Forcing down the potion on her queasy stomach, she smiled weakly at him. He gave her hand a quick squeeze, stood in the fireplace, and flooed to the mansion. Tabby said goodbye to Dumbledore and Remus, then followed Severus' example.

~~~~~

Revulsion was the strongest emotion she felt when he turned his percing eyes on her. He swept his gaze over her like he was aprasing a piece of meat. She felt Severus' hand around her waist tighten; his acidic hiss above her ear. "Lucius, good evening, would you be so kind as to step aside so that we might sit down?"

Lucius grinned evilly and reached to touch Tabby's arm. Her skin crawled at his touch and she backed away from him. Severus gritted his teeth and pulled her around him and led her to the suede couch. Lucius chuckled and followed them, "Well Severus, I see your relationship has progressed. How does Albus Dumbledore feel about that? Perhaps someone should notify him that you're corrupting his students?"

Severus growled, "Lucius, you know as well as I do running to Dumbledore would do no good. He has never trusted you and with good reason." Severus stood as a tall woman approached them, "Narcissa, it's lovely to see you again."

"Hello, Severus. Is this the new girl?" Narcissa looked at Severus in surprise as Tabby pulled back her hood. "How did you ever manage to corrupt such an innocent-looking child?" 

"I do have my powers of persuation, Cissy," Severus replied silkily. He slipped an arm around Tabby's waist and squeezed reassuringly. Finally, Lucius and Narcissa moved away and Severus perceeded to introduce Tabby to all the other people in the room.

Suddenly, Tabby's blood ran cold and she broke out in goosebumps. Then she heard the source of her fear and grabbed Severus hard to keep from crying out. The Dark Mark on her arm burned in painful rememberance of the last time they'd crossed paths. "My children," the deadly hiss addressed them.

The group turned almost as one to face their master and to bow before him. His red eyes swept over them all and Tabby shivered when his gaze locked onto hers. She felt naked in front of him, despite the hood and cloak hiding her face from his view. "Ah," he hissed quietly, "the reassson we are all here." he turned his acid eyes to Severus' form, "bring her to me Ssseverusss, it isss time that ssshe doesss her part."

Severus guided her reluctant body to stand directly in front of the demonic snake that could never again pass as a human being. He hand never left her waist and she gathered strength from his heat. With shaky hands she grabbed Voldemort's withered hand and brought it to her lips. It was too much to murmur "my Lord", but he let it be since she was new.

"I can no longer sssee into Harry Potter'sss head, my dear, and that angersss me. You will become friendsss with him, find hisss weaknesss. And when you are ready, you will ssstrike for me, weaken him ssso that finally I will prevail." Voldemort's hiss was starting to annoy her and she bit her tongue to keep from yelling at him; the courage potion must be working. "Until that moment you will alssso asssissst Ssseverusss in hisss potionsss resssearch."

Now Voldemort focused on the man in question, "Ssseverusss, you have done a fine job in chosssing our new recruit. For thisss reassson only I will spare you the usual punissshment for your insssolence." Severus bowed once again, but did not trust himself to speak. He guided Tabby back into the crowd once more.

For the next five minutes Voldemort spoke to his followers of death, torture, and glory. Tabby could not pay attention to the words; she was too busy fighting back the wave of nausea. Finally, the evil snake left them all and she could almost breathe again.

Then Severus was leading her to the armchair and pressing a drink into her hand. "Are you alright?" He whispered to her, leaning down to talk directly into her ear so that his breath caused warm shivers to collect in her this time. To the casual observer it would look exactly like the sensual position it was meant to look like. 

Tabby nodded and took a sip of the drink. She was surprised to find that it was firewhiskey. The courage potion kicked in again and she smiled devilishly, "Sev, are you trying to get me drunk? Cause you know you don't have to."

A fleeting grin appeared on his face, "Not yet, I still need you to be strong for a couple minutes." He took a deep drink from his own glass.

Soon a muggle girl was brought in. Tabby knew right away what she was for, and she forced herself not to gag. "Can you help her, Severus?" Her voice was hopeful and pleading.

Severus frowned and shook his head, "I can do nothing without blowing our cover. Come, there is no reason for you to have to watch this." He led her into the kitchen where Narcissa sat at the table.

"Will you look after her for a couple minutes, Cissy? I must speak with your husband in private." Then he left them to go in search of Lucius.

Tabby discovered that Narcissa was actually kind of nice. She took the liberty of informing Tabby of all the activities that went on and how to deal with them. Meanwhile, Severus was discussing plans for a new potion that would allow Voldemort to disguise his presence from Dumbledore. It would of course be a false potion.

The screams of the muggle girl reached the kitchen and the sound caused Tabby to retch. Narcissa patted her on the back and told her she would get used to it. Thankfully Severus returned at that moment and took her in his arms. "It is time for us to leave," he informed Lucius and Narcissa. 

The combination of the screams, blood, and firewhiskey made the bile rise in her throat. As soon as they returned to Dumbledore's office she could not help it; she vomitted on the floor in front of the fireplace. McGonagall and Dumbledore ran to fetch a towel and some water while Severus held her hair and rubbed her back as she retched and moaned on the floor.

A few minutes later she was cleaned up and tucked safely into Severus' soft bed. He joined her twenty minutes after, having informed Dumbledore and her friends of the events and outcome. She clung to him as he lay holding her gently, rocking her softly. He whispered soothing words in her ear and promised to always protect her. Hours passed before they both slipped off into a deep sleep, still entwined with each other and drawing strength from their respective warmth.


	26. The Boy Who Lived

**A Gentle Kind of Love **

**Chapter 26: The Boy Who Lived**

[**AN: **Oh my Goodness! I'm so very sorry about the long wait. I can't believe it's been almost three months since I've updated. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out later tonight. I hope people are still reading this.]

"That's him," Draco's voice barely concealed his contempt. "The famous Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. His life is precious and he must not be inconvenienced."

"Issues much?" Tabby inquired teasingly. She reached up and ruffled his hair while he tried to duck and started screaming at her.

"Hey! Do you know how long it takes me to style my hair?!" Draco hid behind Sara. She laughed and promptly tried to appease her man with a kiss.

"Why are you in such a good mood? We heard the party was horrible." Sara instantly regretted bringing it up when Tabby's face darkened and tears came to her eyes.

"It was. I don't know how you or Severus can stand it. But he took care of me and he always will. Also, I think it helped him lessen his own guilt by comforting me." Tabby sighed and tried to change the subject by redirecting it to their quarry. 

The boy of interest was less than spectacular to the eye. Tabby's first thought was, _what's the big deal about this kid?_ Disappointment shown on her face as she told them, "I thought he'd be taller or have bigger muscles." And as an afterthought, "Or at least brush his hair."

Draco let out a booming laugh that caused the librarian to give them a venomous glare. The three friends decided to leave before they drew too much attention to themselves. "Where to now?" Sara questioned, though she knew the answer. The path to the dungeons seemed to be programmed on Tabby's autopilot.

"I need to ask Sev about Harry's schedule so that I can best approach him," Tabby pushed the Potions door open without stopping. "We've decided that he shouldn't know anything until he can block his thoughts."

Severus sat at his desk totally immersed in a novel. Sara and Draco, still uncomfortable with Snape as a human being and not just an evil professor, lingered at the entrance. Tabby, however, skipped boldly into the room. She ushered her friends inside so that the room could be warded. Then she walked over to Severus' desk and struggled onto it. He never even looked up.

After another minute he finally marked the page and placed the book on the desk. He attempted to give her one of his famous glares, but failed miserably as soon as she pouted at him. "Must be a great book," her voice was teasing and sweet, "Here I am on your desk, no classes, locked door, and you ignore me."

Severus smirked sexily and leaned in close. "I assure you, it has taken all of my restraint." All this teasing was moot since they had not actually been together sexually after that first night. Then it had been required; now Severus preferred to keep their reputations clear. He still felt guilty about sleeping with a student. Just being near each other was good enough for now. Or so they told themselves.

Sighing, Tabby struggled down again. "Your desk is too high. You should get me a step stool."

Severus laughed, genuinely amused at her weirdness. "So, you're planning on taking up residence on my desk then?" Tabby nodded seriously and he shook his head in disbelief.

Finally, Sara and Draco took seats at a lab table. "I saw Harry," Tabby informed Severus as he sorted through some papers on his desk. "I guess now comes the hard part." She wished for his reassurance, but he was oblivious.

Instead he replied, "Indeed. Making friends with Potter...it might be more fun to have a root canal." He instantly regretted his brash comment as worry crashed into his mind. "I did not mean to upset you. I merely cannot stand the boy. You'll have no trouble making friends, I'm sure."

He handed her a piece of parchment with Harry's classes written down. "Remember, make sure he knows nothing about your involvement with Voldemort, me, or Draco." Next he handed her a letter to Harry about continuing his Occulmency lessons. "Please give this to the boy."

"Got it," Tabby saluted. Then she blew him a kiss before walking out again with her friends in tow. 

~~~~~~~

Harry Potter smiled as his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, bickered on the way out of Transfiguration. They were constantly on each other about the same things; Hermione thought Ron too flippant about his classes and too serious about Quidditch, Ron thought Hermione too serious in general. Just now he was trying to persuade her to blow of studying and play a game of wizard's chess in the common room. Harry ignored their familiar words and focused on his ever present thoughts of Voldemort.

Harry knew that Voldemort was gaining strength and felt more secure in his plans, the scar allowed him to share feelings of intense joy with the evil scum every once an a while. One night when the pain was the worst yet, he even considered begging to be taught Occulmency. That way he could block his mind to the evil lord. Which was why the thing that happened next was so shocking.

A petite woman stepped into the trio's path and, blushing, looked at the floor in shyness. She looked sort of familiar, but Harry could not remember where he had seen her before. He knew she was a student, though. But that was mostly due to the Gryffindor robes she wore. "Did you want something?" he asked as politely as possible.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys, but Se--Professor Snape asked me to deliver a message to Harry Potter." Tabby explained and immediately stuck out the small piece of parchment, sort of like a white flag in the midst of war. Based on Draco and Severus' reaction to the kid, she was kind of afraid to meet him. But he looked rather harmless and did not seem to be laughing at her.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. She seemed to remember meeting this girl once before. They were in the same house, sure, but the different years tended to hang together and not with other years, with some exceptions. 

"Occulmency lessons." Harry did not know whether to be relieved or full of dread. Hermione had explained Occulmency to him once after he had woken up screaming from a nightmare that had caught the attention of the whole Common Room. Spending more time with Snape was horrible, but learning how to block Voldemort's flashes of anger would be a blessing. 

"More time with that greasy git! That's a bad turn, Harry!" Ron burst out sympathetically. Tabby resisted the urge to shout at his ignorant attitude or smack his upside his red-haired head. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly, "Ron, that's disrespectful." 

Harry finally focused his attention on Tabby. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've ever met before?"

"My name is Tabitha Arnold. I'm a sixth year. I usually hang out at the library or with my friend, Sara, in our room. It's not often that I'm in the common room. This is the first time meeting you three for me." She gave a little wave to each of them.

Harry smiled at Tabby's silly little wave at the end of a conversation. "Nice to meet you, even though this is not the best news to hear. Snape does not really like me."

"Or anyone at all," Ron added under his breath.

Tabby frowned again and Hermione saw this time, "Please excuse, Ron. He just doesn't like Professor Snape because he's Head of Slytherin House. I'm Hermione. I think we've met once in the library. We both wanted a copy of **_Hamlet_**."

Tabby smiled, "Oh yeah! How did you like it?"

"It was very interesting," Hermione answered. The two women smiled at one another and headed off in the direction of the dungeons. Harry and Ron followed, a little confused at what had just transpired. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, his hand unknowingly touching his scar. A sharp feeling had just run through it at the site of Tabitha. It made him feel uneasy about her and the whole situation.

 "I was told to bring you to Se—Professor Snape so he could set up a time." Tabby faltered a little on the first stair, but she saw that none of them noticed. She hated falling in front of new people.

"We can find our way if you have somewhere else to be," Harry told her, confusion coloring his voice because he really wasn't sure why she had to come with. Ron and Hermione noticed and gave him a questioning look.

"That's ok," Tabby replied, oblivious to his tone because she was too worried about acting "normal" around Severus, er, Professor Snape. "I have some work to do in the Potions Lab, anyway. Extra credit."


	27. Busted

[AN: Thanks to BreetanyaViolet for writing this scene for me...I'm not too good at writing Harry and Snape interaction. In my eyes, Severus is too nice on the inside. She did this specially for me because she hates Snape romance. Enjoy!]

** A Gentle Kind of Love **

** Chapter 27: Busted **

"You're a crazier person than I am," Ron snorted. "I don't know who would actually want to take extra credit potions... besides Hermione."

"Ron! That's rude! Just because you dislike Potions doesn't mean everyone else does!" Hermione protested trying to remind him of his manners. "Please ignore Ron... He got hit the head when he was a first year and it seems to have wiped him of his ability for tact."

"That's okay," Tabby replied. "I have a younger brother who is even more thick headed than he is. He goes to school in America. So I only have to put up with him during the Holidays."

"If he is thicker than Weasley, then I'm glad he is in America," a silky voice said from behind the students. "I have a hard enough time teaching Weasley let alone someone who has less of an IQ than him." The students turned around, Hermione and Harry were restraining Ron and didn't notice the quick exchange of smiles between Severus and Tabby.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, this does not concern you, so leave now. Miss Arnold, I believe you have a potion to brew, go... brew," the professor said to the students. "Potter, come with me to the front of the room. We shall practice there."

Hermione dragged Ron away sputtering and Harry followed Snape distrustingly into the dungeon and in the front of the room. Tabby walked to the back of the dungeon where her cauldron and supplies were already set up and started her potion while sending occasional glances towards Severus.

"Now Potter, the instructions are simple enough, simple enough for even your dull brain to comprehend them," Snape sneered at the fifth year Gryffindor. "I shall try to break into your mind and read your memories. You shall try to stop me. The curse I am using is called 'Legilimens' You may stop me any way you wish."

"Um sir? What about Tabby?" Harry asked hesitantly glancing towards the girl who quickly hid her head into her work to hide her curious glances towards the front of the room.

"Rest assured Potter," Snape sneered. "If she were not trust worthy she would not have given you that note. Now lets begin, 'Legilimens!'"

Memories began streaming into Snape's mind, Harry watching his cousin enviously on his brand new bike, Aunt Marge making sure Harry didn't win at 'Musical Statues', and Ripper barking up the tree Harry was hiding in. 

"STOP!" Harry yelled falling to his knees.

"Poor first attempt Potter," Snape sneered. "To whom did the dog belong to?"

"My Aunt Marge," Harry said acidly glaring at the older man.

"I'll have to remember to send her a gift," Snape mused aloud. "Legilimens!"

More memories started to float around in Snape's head, Harry getting the Philosopher's stone in his first year, watching Ron get hit in the head by the Queen, Cedric and Harry taking the cup together...

"PROTEGO!" Harry shouted taking his wand out, suddenly the memories reversed transfer. Harry saw Snape as a small child cowering in a corner, Snape being picked on by his father and godfather, and finally Snape kissing Tabby in the hospital wing.

Snape managed to sever the connection after that image and Harry stood shell shocked at the professor for a moment before fainting.

When Harry came to a few seconds later Tabby was hovering over him and whispering furiously to Snape, "Sev! Why didn't you put that memory into the Pensieve Professor Dumbledore lent you?"

"I'm sorry Tabitha but frankly I didn't believe Potter able to do that so damned quickly, and it's such a good memory I didn't want to part with it," the professor replied quietly. He coould not believe he had just admitted that out loud, what was the girl doing to him? Some moments he did not even recognize himself.

"Yes well now Harry knows about us!" Tabby said somewhat hysterically. For the moment, she nissed his blatant compliment. If she had heard, it would have melted her on the spot. 

"Not if I can convince him otherwise," Snape said a plan forming in his head. "I can say I made that memory up to test him." He knew he was desperatly grasping at air. This slip could cost them so much. voldemort new, of course, that Severus would have had to seduce her, but Harry could very well blab it all over school. Or it is possible that Voldemort could feel Severus' actual love for Tabitha in that memory and use that information to punish him.

"That won't work," Harry groaned. "I was concious when Tabby asked why you didn't get rid of that memory." He suddenly stood up and demanded, "What the hell were you doing making out with a bloody student, a Gryffindor no less, in the bloody hospital wing??" The veins were popping out of his forehead and he looked ill, a strange combination. 

"You will watch your language and THAT, is none of your business," Snape said. "Now I expect not a word of this to come to your lips or your mind. Do you understand?" This time the scowl and deadly glare were all too genuine. Tabby shivered at his tone, he could be rather dangerous.

"Bull shit! You're taking advantage of Tabby!" Harry replied.

"No he isn't," Tabby replied. "Its okay Harry. Dumbledore knows. And it is sort of necessary that we're together in anycase." How to tell him without revealing harmful information? The stress had started a tiny, but blinding ache right between her eyes.

"Tabitha, that is quite enough, I don't expect Potter to be able to keep even this much to himself," Severus butted in. "Besides, the less he knows, the less chance of you getting hurt." Harry wasn't sure he had heard the last part correctly. Snape actually caring for someone other than himself? 

"Alright Sev..." Tabby conceded. "Harry please don't tell anyone." Tears could be heard on her voice.

Harry looked between Tabby and Snape for a few moments before saying, "I won't say anything if I get to speak with Dumbledore right now."

"Very well," Snape sighed knowing that this was better than he could have hoped for. "Come along Potter."

Harry and Tabby followed Snape's billowing robes out of the Dungeons and towards the Headmaster's office.

[AN: Sorry its so short but I wanted to get it posted as penance for making you guys wait so long. More very soon!] 


	28. Darkness

**A Gentle Kind of Love **

**Chapter 28: Darkness**

[AN: If your still reading this, let me know! I have no idea if anyone cares if I update... I'm extremely sorry for not updating like I should, but inspiration left me and senior year is hectic. Thanks to those who are still with me.] 

Two weeks had passed since the day in the dungeons with Harry. Not even Dumbledore could convince him of the neccessity of Tabby and Severus' current situation. So, Harry's hatred of Snape intensified (if that were at all possible) and he had been avoiding Tabby, which made it difficult to fullfill her task for Voldemort. Any day now she fears Voldemort will summon her and kill her for her insolence. 

"What am I gonna do, Sara?" The only thing Sara could do to ease her friends worry was to assure her that Dumbledore and Professor Snape were experienced in the fight against Voldemort and could handle the situation, and until then, all Tabby could do was go to class and prepare herself for a confrontation. So the two friends spent there their time studying, until one night when they were summoned to the dungeons. 

When they arrived there ten minutes later, they found Severus, Lupin, and Draco waiting. Lupin was sitting at Severus' desk copying notes of some kind with Sirius in animagus form laying at his feet. They were both pretending not to eavesdrop. Draco immediately took hold of Sara's arm and led her out of the room. Severus stood with his back to Tabby. 

"Severus? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She could tell the his hands were shaking and she thought she even heard a groan. 

He turned around slowly, so that now she could see the pain etched clearly on his face. She quickly ran to him, wishing to erase the disquieting expression, but he held her off with a hiss. "Stop!" 

The angry tone of the command stung her so much that she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, letting out a yelp of pain and surprise. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she forced herself to hear the whispered words, an explaination, that now come after. 

"You cannot touch me now. Voldemort has summoned me to his side and still I can feel his presence in my mind. I have risked too much by calling for you. If he senses the wrong thing, a feeling for you or a glimpse of my treachery, it will be over for all of us." Severus said all this without looking at her. 

She knew she should not speak, but she had to know, "Why did you call for me then?" 

The words came out even more rushed, "He is upset. I wanted to warn you that I may not return in the best shape, but it has happened before. If I return unconscious or hurt, I did not want you to do anything stupid. I also wanted to make sure you were safe, stay with Lupin and Black. Under no circumstances are you to leave their sight. I will punish you, do not mistake that you are above reprimand if you disobey me." 

Before she could respond to this suprising and stinging speech, he had flooed out of the room in order to apparate off of school grounds. She didn't know whether to be happy that he warned her or hurt that he still considered her a child and thought she would delibrately disobey him. 

Not knowing what else to do, she stayed on the cold, hard dungeon floor and let the sobs come.   
  
Tabby ran blindly through the corridors of the school, lost because she could no longer see past her tears. Remus had attempted to comfort her after Severus' left, but Sirius had transformed in order to insult the "insuffrable git". It was meant to make her feel better, but it had caused a rush of anger at him so strong that she had ignored Severus' warning and fled. 

In her distress, she kept going until she reached the astronomy tower. She didn't notice the tall, robed figure that stepped out of the shadows. 

Remus swore uncharacteristically as he ran after her. A big. black dog followed. "Why did you have to do that? Severus will kill us if she gets hurt." The question was useless, but still the dog appeared chastised. 

Remus shook his head as he continued, "You can't just give him a break, can you? He's on our side now, helping more than you ever did, and still you feel compelled to carry on your childish hatred of him. He risks his life every day and now a student is in trouble. You could at least be sensitive around her! None of this is her fault." 

Silence stretched out as Remus kept his eyes open and Sirius sniffed for a trail. 

Tabby did not have time to scream. A hand siezed her around the waist as a deep voice performed a silencing charm. No sound came out of her mouth, just a silent scream. Basking in her terror, the assailent stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. His name was formed by trembling lips. 

In the next moment Lucius Malfoy froze her as she ran to the door. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I do so hate to bind you, but it's just for a bit. We can't have your legs locked for the whole thing, now can we?" 

Only fear shown in her eyes as he embraced her tightly and forced his lips on hers. "I've been waiting a long time for this." The line was a mockery of the usual romanticism accompanying it. "Severus is such a selfish person." 

She couldn't even whimper as he started to remove her shirt and painfully groped around. Her mind shut down and focused on a picture of Severus' face. She pleaded for him to hear her pain and rescue her. 

Remus and Sirius followed Tabby's trail up to the third floor. They ran into Dumbledor, who was talking to Filch. "Try to keep the Bloody Barron out of the girl's toilet. Moaning Mrytle always seems to end up in my bathroom. It's embarrassing for both of us." Filch just nodded and sulked off with Ms. Norris. 

Then Dumbledore turned to the two new arrivals. "Why, Remus, what's troubling you." He gave a nod to Sirius. 

"Tabby ran off," Remus answered quickly, "She could be in danger." 

"Quite," was all her said before they started on her trail again. Suddenly an out-of-sorts Severus appeared. He did not acknowledge the trio, but ran past. 

The scene that greeted them in the tower was horrific. It would haunt their dreams for endless weeks. The look on Tabby's face, the sound of pain and fury from Severus, the cold silence form Lucius. 

As they entered, Severus was knocing Lucius from his position atop Tabby. The force ripped a piece of her shirt, the blue fabric entrapped in his evil hand. There was no time for magic, or no thought of it, as the fury and hurt bubbled inside Severus. Instead of a wand, his weapons were his fists. Before the pair even landed, they were naking contact with flesh. He pounded over and over, harder and harder into Lucius' face. All the while his stomach turned with emotions, some too new to be named. 

Remus had rushed to examine Tabby's prone body. He lifted the body bind and she went limp and shook. Paying no attention to her state of dress, he took her into his arms. Dumbledore tried immediately to stop Severus' attack. 

"Severus!" The force of the command caused him to pause, but not to move. "No matter how much he deserves the punishment you are giving, it is not the way. It will only harm you, and as a result, Tabitha. You cannot afford to go back to that dark place again when she needs you." Severus finally shifted his gaze from Lucius' swelling face to the chaking ball in Remus' arms. "Go to her. I will see to him." 

Remus gladly surrendered his bundle to Severus as he approached and went off to assist Dumbledore. Sirius stood at Lucius' feet growling, looking ready to gnaw his legs off. 

Tabby's tears began anew when she felt his familiar arms cradeling her. 

After placing a body bind on Lucius, the trio turned their attention to two figures on the floor. 

Whimpering sobs came from the shivering ball in Severus' arms. Her pale, shaking hands grasped fiercely at his robes, searching for reality and safety. Severus rocked her gently. The look on his face tore open their hearts. he looked repulsed, concerned, angry, and guilty all at the same time. What shocked them the most were the hot tears pouring down his face. 

No one had ever seen him cry. 

TBC... 

[AN: Sorry for the wait. I was debating whether or not to write this. I wasn't sure this was the direction I wanted it to go. Any ideas about what to do next? I'd love the input.] 


	29. Retribution

** A Gentle Kind of Love **

** Chapter 29: Retribution **

It had taken them a long time to seperate the two, both being buried in anguish. Now, Tabitha lay in the hospital wing under the care of Madame Pomphrey and the watchful eyes of her friends. She had been given a Dreamless Sleep potion and was put to sleep right away. There was dead silence in the room in the absence of her painful sobs, all were too stunned at the event to speak.

Lucius had been bound and taken to Dumbledore's office. Remus, Sirius, Albus, and Severus all stood over him arguing over what should be done.

"If you don't want Severus to kill him, I can. Afterall, I'm already wanted by the Ministry for murder and this is some of my fault," Sirius' dry humor did not assist the situation, but it did help to calm some of Severus extreme hatred of him, turning it to an annoyance with sort of a gruding respect.

"Lucius cannot be harmed by any of us. You all know as well as I do that he must stand trial. It is not our way to kill men, even if they deserve it. This is what sets us apart from Voldemort and his Deatheaters." Dumbledore sounded calm and rational, but one look in his eyes and they noticed that their usual twinkle and happiness were replaced by a cold look.

"Surely you're not going to hand him to the Ministry. The snake will manipulate his way out of it and be back to finish what he started, only next time he will be more angered. Should you really put Tabitha in such danger for the sake of decency?"

"No, the Ministry cannot handle this the way it should go." Dumbledore turned to Severus. "You must make a complaint to Voldemort and have Lucius judged according to his law."

"Of course," Severus swept out of the room. He only desired to go to Tabitha and assure himself she was alright, but he had to do this if she was ever going to be safe again. At least from Malfoy.

Draco passed by but the two were so intent on their own missions that they did not acknowledge each other. He charged into the office and demanded to see his father and put things right. It took both Remus and Sirius' strength and all of Dumbledore's skill to convince him that his father would pay without the consequences on Draco should he attack his father. Draco stared down at his father coldly and, although he had not yet awoke, decided that it was time to be rid of him for good. "I am ashamed to call you father. I will not be another pawn to use in your game of manipulation for power and money. I am no longer your son and will no longer follow in your dirty footsteps." Without another word, he simply walked out and back towards the hospital wing and his happiness.

When Lucius awoke his eyes met directly with those of Voldemort. "Lucius Malfoy, you are on trial for attempting to abusssed sssomeone that isss the property of one of my mossst powerful Deatheatersss and, in fact, alssso in my posssesssion. The Mudblood girl isss bonded to Ssserverusss and isss beneficial to our caussse. Your insssolence and hunger for power, along with your arrogance, hasss cossst me the preciousss trussst of thisss valuable Mudblood."

Severus looked on in preverted glee as Lucius realized his folly and imminent demise. In the next moment Voldemort raised his wand to his former loyal servant and showed no pity. The stench of fear, urine, and sweat hit the air. It was punctuated by Malfoy's inhuman screetched and howls of pain. After several minutes, the sound stopped and both master and servants looked on as Lucius Malfoy drew his last breath and then went still.

Voldemort surveyed the circle of Deatheaters before speaking. "Let thisss be a lessson to you all. The girl isss the property of Ssseverusss and is not to be messsed with, even though ssshe is a Mudblood, ssshe is now a part of our family. Treat her asss you would any of your other brothersss and sssisssters in thisss circle."

He dismissed them all but Severus, "I do thisss for you not becaussse it isss the honorable thing to do, but becaussse I believe that the girl will be ussseful. Ssshe better not disappoint me or it will not go well for either of you." With that Voldemort apparated and left Severus in the deserted clearing to wonder how to keep Tabitha safe and at the same time away from the influence of their evil.

Why couldn't things ever be easy?

TBC...

AN: I can't apologize enough for the wait. I almost gave up on this fic, but those who are still reading this story deserve to have an ending. The next chapter will be the last because I don't feel like I'm doing this fic justice anymore. A chapter to tie up loose ends will be the best I can do. I'll leave to the reader's imagination what happens to our couple after these events. Maybe when the next book and movie come out I will get fired up for a sequel, but I doubt one will come. Thanks to those who stuck by this story. 


End file.
